


Letters of Confessions.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Episode: e051 Distance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Journalism, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mild Smut, Military Backstory, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Letter of confessions.Betty Cooper is delivered a letter from a past lover. One she hasn't seen in over 9 years. The letter is tossed to the side as it looked like an ordinary birthday card yet could it be something more? When will she have the strength to look back into the past?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. She is amazing at edits check her Instagram and tumblr out. She is an amazing friend and writer.

9 years ago changed everything. A spur of the moment decision changed everything. College could have changed the story we're about to share but it didn't. In this story college was too expensive and landed in this life alternating decision. Jughead Jones joined the military needing an escape from the small town. Mostly the reminders of her.

Now nine years later, in Afghanistan beneath the stars he sits wondering about the blonde. His brothers sat beside him. There wasn’t a day where he didn’t think of her. Collin and Tom would tease him. He couldn't help it. He told them about her often.

"We all know your thinking of her Jones." Collin teased.

“I always am.”

"Is it the time you first kissed her or the time you had your first fight?" Tom asked.

“All of it.”

"What's your favourite memory?" Collin wondered.

“I can’t chose just one.” The boys laughed softly at him. "How about the moment you knew you really loved her?" Tom looked at Jughead.

“In middle school, I got into a fight with my friend Archie... she made sure I was okay. She brought me food every day.” He laughed softly.

"That is truly the way to your heart." Collin laughed.

"It's always food." Tom shook his head playfully. "You should write a letter to her.""It's her choice to open it. However, Jonesy boy. It will make you feel better. We go through alot you deserve to tell her how you feel because we might not get home." Collin shrugged.

"Speaking of not getting home. We won't get home if Captain finds us still awake." Jughead told his friends.

“I doubt she’d even want to hear from me.”

"It's her choice to open it. However, Jonesy boy. It will make you feel better. We go through alot you deserve to tell her how you feel because we might not get home." Collin shrugged.

"Speaking of not getting home. We won't get home if Captain finds us still awake." Jughead told his friends.

“True.” They laughed.

Jughead smiled at his friends. He took one last look at the stars. He saw the big dipper and wished Betty a goodnight in his head. That's the first constellation Betty showed him. He hoped she was okay, wherever she was. He would do this every night when on tour. It made him feel safe and like he was home.

He was thinking that maybe the letter would be a good idea. It would allow him to express all his feelings properly. He was always better at writing them instead of speaking them.

He couldn’t sleep that night. He stayed up all night writing the letter. When the sun rose with his troops stirring awake he wanted so desperately to post it before they departed to another base. He signed his name and sealed it up in an envelope.

A week later he was able to post it. He stood at the post box on base nervously holding it. The sun started to set as he let the letter drop into the box. In that moment nothing mattered. Deep down Jughead knew wherever she was in the world she would be watching the sunset. She would take those few minutes just to breath. She would take those few minutes for herself as the colours of the sky bled into one another causing a beautiful eruption of colour.

He imagined her to be with her family. He always figured she would be married by now. They were 26 after all. He could see her running around central park with a little two year old. She would have blonde curly hair like her mother. Beautiful eyes like her father but most importantly her mother's smile.

Jughead had always wanted that with her but he knew she most likely had that with someone else now. He let her slip through his fingers. He needed to push her out of his mind. He sighed and headed back to his friends.

"Jones! Food!"

“I’m starving.” He smiled.

"You always are. Can you also please beg Tom to stop singing bad romance?" Collin laughed.

“Collin, you and I both know he’ll never stop.” Jughead teased.

"Damn straight." He sang louder.

"This Tommy boy is one of the reasons you are singel. You're embarrassing." Tom just laughed. "So you wrote the letter?" They changed the subject after.

“I mailed it today.”

Both his friends smiled at him. They knew it was a massive thing for him even to do. 

"How do you know it'll even get there?" Tom wondered.

“I don’t know if it will. But it’s worth a try.”

"What does she even do for a living? You told us possibilities." Collin added.

“I don’t know anything about her now.”

"Yeah but if she could be one place in the world." He looked at Jughead.

"Which isn't New York or Riverdale." Tom also added.

“Probably somewhere in Europe.”

"Europe is stunning. We get based there frequently." Collin nudged Jughead.

“I’ll never see her again. She’s probably married.”

"What if she isn't?" The boys said in unison.

“I doubt it.”

"Have hope." The boys rolled their eyes. "Anyway, we lost a few of our own this morning."

“Seriously? Who?”

"Dave and Bob. May they rest in peace." Collin uttered.

"Shit, they always take the good ones. The ones with families." Jughead sighed.

“Are you saying other people deserve it more?” 

“You know what I mean. They take the people with futures. Those men have children and wives but then guys like me, with nothing, end up okay.” He sighed.

"Don't you ever say that again. We all deserve to survive. Unfortunately shit happens." Tom told him.

Jughead nodded.

"And anyway you have us." Collin smiled.

“I know.”

"Good."

“I’m really glad I have you guys.” Both boys patted his shoulders. "Same brother." They smiled. He smiled at them. "Didn't you say she was in an FBI program?" Collin asked.

“Yeah.”

"Can't you ask the boss? His wife is in the FBI?" Tom suggested.

“It’s fine Tom.”

They nodded.

“I just like to think about her.”

"I get that." Collin said.

Jughead nodded, he understood all too well. 

"I miss Charlotte." Tom sighed.

“Have you spoken to her recently?”

"We broke up." He confessed.

“I know you broke up but have you spoken to her?”

"I wrote to her." Tom shrugged.

“Did she write back?”

He shook his head. "I love her." He whispered.

“I know you do.”

"It's upsetting. She dumped me because she wants a family." He sighed.

"Well at least your not gay and in the army."

“You’re not the only gay guy around here. Plus you’re surrounded by men all day.” Jughead teased Collin.

"Straight man." Collin laughed.

“Not all of them.”

"I'm picky okay." He laughed.

“I know.”

"Have you heard the navy is coming into our base?" Someone told Tom.

“Really?” The guys asked.

"Yeah. A Captain Andrews." Jughead’s eyes widened. “As in Archie Andrews?”

"Yeah him." The guy told him.

“He’s my childhood best friend.”

"He's in the office."

Jughead got up to head there. He knocked on the door waiting to be allowed in. He got called in. Archie's eyes lit up.

“Arch.” Jughead smiled.

"Jug!" He hugged him.

"You know Jones?"

“I do.”

"He's one of my best soldiers." His captain smiled.

“Jug is like a brother to me”

"Technically am." Jughead laughed.

“True.”

"I thought you were going into music?" Jughead couldn't help but smile.

“It didn’t work out.” 

“How’s Veronica?”

"Pregnant with our first baby." Archie smiled.

“I’m really happy for you Arch.”

"You and Betty?" Archie asked.

“We’ve been apart for awhile now.”

"I'm sorry."

“It’s fine.” Jughead shrugged.

"I think V said she moved to Italy a few years ago."

“Really?”

"Yeah. She works there apparently with her friends." Archie smiled.

“Is she married?” Jughead asked immediately.

"Nope. She hasn't settled, always partying."

“That’s not like her at all.” Jughead was worried for his beloved.

Archie nodded. He knew that wasn't like Betty. She used to love staying in. They all would have movie nights.

“I hope she’s okay.” Jughead sighed.

"She avoids Riverdale."

Jughead nodded. "Anyway, call by my tent later." Jughead nodded again before leaving.

He went back to his friends. Jughead couldn't believe Archie was here. He couldn't believe what he heard about Betty. He was hoping she would get his letter.

Maybe this letter would ground her a little. Remind her of the woman she used to be. He hoped so.

Without a doubt they knew time would change them. But time shouldn't change the person you used to be. You should grow from there. Not wilt away like a dead rose. Would they be each other's dead rose or can the rose be revived?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper, is the life of the party. She is still that hard worker she once was but she learnt not to care.

The day her heart was broken was the day she began to live her life like it was her last. She was constantly partying and going out with friends. She had forgotten who she was.

Her friends knew the woman she was before she was this person but they loved her no matter what. She was currently at her apartment she shared with her two best friends.

"Girls hurry up. The club won't wait."

“What if we stay in tonight and watch a movie? I’m kind of tired.” Avery yawned.

"Fine." Betty sighed.

“I’ll get the wine.” Sam smiled. “All the guys we see can wait another night for their favorite blonde.” Sam teased. Betty blushed as Sam poured them each some wine."I'm not that bad." She sipped her wine.

“You are sometimes.” Avery teased. “I thought I was bad with my hookups until I met you.”

"I wasn't always like this. I had my heart broken." Betty whispered.

“B I’m not judging. I’m just teasing. It’s his loss.”

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine." Betty looked at the tattoo she had of Jughead's beanie.

“You broke up with him?”

"Technically no. We both decided it. He wanted to stay in Riverdale and I needed to leave for my mental health." She teared up.

“So it was mutual?”

"More like I got up and left one night leaving him a note that I couldn't keep arguing and then left for college." Betty shrugged.

“Wow.”

"I know. The night before we got into a massive argument. We were sobbing. He came back early house in the morning as he cuddled up to me. I was still awake. He knew it was goodbye as he whispered it in my ear. He couldn't let go of me so I let go of him." Betty quickly wiped her tears.

Sam and Avery hugged her. Betty just hugged them back. "Anyway, he's probably an author." She smiled.

“What do you think he’s doing right now?”

"Married, sat with his pregnant wife as he reads to his baby." Betty smiled. "He would kiss her the way he kissed me. The way I knew he loved me before we actually told each other."

“Does he have social media? We can search it up?”

"It used to be @J.Jones." Betty told them.

They searched it up and figured out right away that the account had been deleted. Betty laughed to herself. 

“What?”

"He only got a social media for me. I begged him to post his photography." She told them.

“He’s tagged in some older posts.” Sam showed her. Betty saw him in with guys she didn't know. They were on the beach laughing and smiling. "He"s hot." Sam smirked.

“He is.” Avery agreed.

"Back off." Betty instantly went into her jealous rage.

“Hes all yours B. I mean, unless he’s not single.”

"He's definitely married by now. Sorry... I was always the jealous girlfriend when it came to him. He was my anchor." She looked at the tattoo on her foot that was a quote he would always tell her.

“Maybe you should try and contact him.”

"And tell him what? We haven't seen one another in 9 years. I'm now one of those girls you hate. He would walk away from me." Betty shrugged. "Can we talk about your dates?"

“I’m sure he misses you.”

"Sam, how's that guy?" Betty changed the subject.

“It’s good. I think he’s going to ask me on a date soon.”

"That's amazing." Betty smiled. Avery just looked sad. "Well he should have done it by now. You are stunning Sam."

“Thanks B.”

Avery drank more wine. "Av talk outside." Betty said. "Actually, I think I'm going to call it a night." She hinted at Avery. She then looked at Sam.

“Okay.”

Betty hugged Avery. "You remind me of my cousin. Don't hide your true feelings."

“Betty it’s fine.”

"Av follow your heart." She whispered. "I didn't."

Betty then hugged Sam before heading to bed. Sam moved next to her whilst Avery just sat there drinking. They both got a little tipsy, watching the movie and laughing. Sam kept moving closer to her.

“Sam pour me some more wine please.” Avery laughed.

"I've think we've had too much." She touched her nose.

“I need more.”

"Last a glass." Sam poured her a small one out. Avery grabbed the bottle and poured more. Sam rolled her eyes as she was tipsy. She just hugged her friend. “This movie is boring.” Avery said.

"So turn it off and talk to me." Sam turned it off.

“About?”

"Anything. I'm home sick." She confessed.

“Homesick?”

"I miss my brothers in Chicago." Sam sighed.

“You’ll get to visit in a few months.” Sam nodded. "What's on your mind doll face?"

“Nothing.”

"Sure." Sam rolled her eyes.

“I should probably get to bed.”

"Me too. Work tomorrow and we have a big social media event."

Avery nodded and got up. She hurried off to her room. She slammed the door shut sighing. She pulled her journal out. She hated the way Sam made her feel.

Avery has kissed a girl before but she didn't feel this way about them as she does with Sam. She only ever told Betty about that. She decided to go speak to her now. She was going insane. She knocked on Betty’s bedroom door.

"Come in!" Betty was on her bed surrounded by the things she kept of Jughead. She was feeling sentimental tonight. She had his beanie, a few flannels, all the love notes and letters he ever wrote her. Their ticket from their first ever date. Along with so much more.

“Can we talk?”

"Yeah. I was feeling sentimental." Betty cleaned a few things up.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m losing my mind.”

"Come sit with me. Tell Mamma Coop all about it." She teased.

“I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I’ve only ever been with guys, you know that.”

"Maybe you should try kiss a girl. Any girl and if you feel something you know it could really work with Sam. Sam loves you more than she let's on. She looks at you the way Jughead used to look at me." Betty smiled. "That's special."

Avery nodded.

"You know I've kissed a girl."

“Yeah but you’re straight, it doesn’t count.”

"True but all I'm saying. A kiss is just a kiss if your single." Betty told her. She nodded again. Avery then looked down to see an old love letter. She began reading it. “This kid was really in love with you.” Avery said. 

“He would always write me letters.” Betty smiled sadly. 

“Maybe you should send him one.”

"I wouldn't know where to start." She shrugged.

"How about you tell me about him? More than normal." Avery smiled.

“Okay.” Betty sighed. She grabbed the beanie to show her.

"Was this his?"

“He wore it every day. It was like his safety blanket.” 

“Why do you have it now then?”

"He said to me that one day after college if I still want him. Give him this beanie, the one I knitted and we could start again. The original one burnt in a fire." Betty pulled it on her head.

“It burnt in a fire?”

"Fires were a common thing in Riverdale. Arson is a casual sunday activity." She joked.

“So you’re not going to tell me the story?” She teased.

"We burnt his childhood home. He lived in a trailer and his mother turned it into a drug lab. So we burnt it down to protect his little sister." Betty smiled. "He didn't realise he left his beanie on the side."

“And you knitted him a new one? That’s so cute.”

"Well I learnt to knit as he went to a private school on a scholarship. I missed him so much. When he couldn't come home I hopped on YouTube and made him this." She looked up at the hat.

Avery smiled in awe. She wanted a love like that someday.

They heard a knock on the door. Avery got up to go get it. It was a care package for Betty from her mom. It also had a letter with it.

The letter was in the box at the top. It had a note saying “this came in the mail for you. The rest is from me. Call me soon - Mom”

Betty looked at it and just immediately started crying. She recognised that handwriting anywhere. The letter had her childhood home address written neatly with her name. It was obviously Jughead’s. 

“Your mom sent you a package?”

Betty just nodded. She was just staring at the letter. It was probably a birthday card or a wedding invitation. 

“What’s that?”

"A letter I'm not opening." Betty put it in her safe.

“Who’s it from?”

"An old love." She locked the safe up.

“Jughead?”

"Perhaps." Betty closed the safe. She opened her mother's care package.

“Why aren’t you opening it?”

"I'm not ready." Betty pulled the package open to see Jughead's favourite blanket. Avery nodded. "I knitted him this."

“Really?”

"Yeah, he was in the hospital and cold." Betty wrapped herself in it.

“What happened to him?”

"His classmates put him in a coffin as a prank imitation thing at stonewall. Jughead got out but ended up in a massive fight with Bret. He got stabbed in the stomach." She laid down.

“Wow.” Avery was speechless.

"It's okay. Jughead watched me hit him around the head with a fire hydrant. He crept up on Jughead with a fake axe. It didn't look fake so I hit him over the head." Betty giggled. Avery just laughed softly. "He thought it was so sexy."

“You two sound great together.”

Betty just hugged Avery. "We were. He saved me and I saved him but life moves on."

“You got a letter from him. That doesn’t sound like moving on.”

"Fine I'll open it." Avery smiled at Betty as she pulled the letter out the safe. Betty looked at the writing again. She still couldn't bring herself to do it. “Open it B. It’ll be okay.”

Betty just closed her eyes. Her hands were shaking with her moon shaped scares. Some old some new.

“B?”

"I'm opening it." She pulled it open.

“Okay.”

Betty looked down to see pages of his writing. Her tears began to flow. She handed it to Avery to read.

“Wow... four pages.”

"He's always been a writer." Betty pulled the beanie off her head.

“Hey Cooper, it’s been awhile. I doubt you’ll even see this but I just really want to get a lot off my chest. I wonder about you a lot... I doubt you wonder about me but I’m doing well.” Avery started reading it off.

Betty smiled softly. He was doing well, that's more than she could hope for him.

"I guess I should start by saying I miss you. I'm not the author I hoped to be. I'm in the military. I've seen that makes me want to crawl up and give up. But I can't. Why? I'm fighting to keep your country safe. To keep you safe. " Avery stopped to check on her.

"Each night I see the big dipper. I wish you a good night on it. My beautiful Betts. Smart, loving and talented."

Betty had to wipe her tears. 

“He’s really crazy about you.”

"We were all we had at one point." She shrugged.

"You showed me that constellation. I never told you this but I knew them all. You were so excited when you thought you taught me something. Betts, I've never stopped thinking about you. The boys tease he for it. You're my hope in the dark. My music in the white noise. You're probably happily married and so I bet you have beautiful children. Maybe one day we'll meet again. A smile, a hug or even a kiss on the cheek. I'll cherish it as you live your happily ever after. " Avery finished reading.

Betty cried softly as Avery passed her friend the box of tissues. “I miss him.”

"Then write to him." Avery encouraged.

"He's god knows where in the army. This has no return address on. I can't." Betty sighed. "We need to move on."

Avery nodded.

"Why did I open this? Now I have to find him."

“You just said you needed to move on.”

"It's Jughead fucking Jones. I need to know if this is things he wrote scared he was going to survive a mission or if after all these years its still me." Betty sat up.

“Then I’ll help. Sam will too.” Betty looked at the letter in shock. He wrote too her. He wants too see her. “Maybe your friend Veronica knows where he is.”

"Maybe." She shrugged.

“It’s worth a try.”

"We haven't talked in years." Betty just looked at the letter. "Does it have a picture of him?"

“There’s a picture of him and two guys. All in their uniforms.” She handed it to her. Betty smiled to herself. She held it close.

“He is really hot.” Avery teased.

"He is. He would hate the person I've become though."

“Why?”

"I drink almost everyday. He hates people that drink like sailors. His father is an alcoholic." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"I've become the girls I hate." Betty shrugged.

“I’m sure he’s changed a lot B.”

"Yeah but I hate the girl I am." She shrugged.

“Then let’s fix that. Who do you want to be?”

"I miss reading. Exploring the city." Betty smiled. "I love mysteries".She added.

“Then quit partying. Wouldn’t you rather stay home and read a good book?”

"Sometimes yeah. It doesn't feel right." Betty sighed.

Avery called Sam in. She knew Betty needed everyone there for her. Sam came in and bounced on the bed.

“Hey Sammy. I’m surprised you’re still up.” Avery teased.

"I couldn't sleep." She pulled Avery on the bed with her. Avery smiled at her."Yes! Mamma cooper sent us a care package." Sam immediately went for the food. She was basically a female Jughead.

Betty just laughed. 

“B got a letter from Jughead.” Avery said. Sam dropped the food to read the letter. “Wow.”

"So we're finding him." Betty said.

“Seriously? How? He’s in the military?”

"We'll find a way." She smiled at the picture.

“Okay.”

For the first time in a long time they saw her real smile.

“We’ll find him B.”

“Any ideas on where to start?”

"Archie." She told them. "But for now. I want to enjoy a week with my girls."

“Okay.”

Betty had been a lost soul. She was a wilting rose. But maybe just maybe she can love again. If the love is strong enough. 

She just needed time to find herself again. She doesn't want to see him again until she was herself again.

Betty Cooper promised herself the rest of this year before she takes the leap of faith to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

9 years earlier:

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were in love. Everyone in school looked up to their love. They were in their last year of highschool and already living together. 

Jughead’s family had moved in with her family after losing their home. Betty loved it. She loved having a big massive family. Girls night with JB and quiet nights in with Jughead.

Betty and Jughead were currently on a night walk sharing a shake. “We’re home alone tonight. What should we do?” He smiled.

"Well I was think we could have some us time. Maybe talk about getting out of this place for good." Betty kissed him.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"I can't wait to get a place of our own." She pulled him in for a hug.

“We will.” He smiled.

"In New York or a place near Yale." Betty looked at him.

“Or in Riverdale...”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Perhaps but we're destined for better things."

“What about the serpents?”

"They have your dad. We'll visit but we can start a better life away from here. I've been looking at places near campuses." She just kissed him.

"We can have a flat to ourselves. We can do whatever we want. We can get our degrees."

“You really want to leave Riverdale that badly?”

"Desperately baby." Jughead could see how badly she wanted it. "You don't?"

"I can't afford it and I'm not ready to leave like you." Jughead held her.

“It’ll be better for us Jug.”

"But I don't want to move Betty." He told her.

“I do.”

"Then we have a problem. You want a life that I can't give you. Maybe that means this love has finally stopped growing." 

“Jughead don’t say that.”

"I mean it Betty." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't bother sleeping with me tonight." Betty stormed off trying not to cry.

Jughead just sighed. He had put his foot in his mouth. He never meant to hurt her. He wanted to give her some space to cool off first. Jughead decided to see the serpents at Fangs trailer. He just needed to speak with them first. Everyone but Toni were staying in Riverdale.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jughead sighed.

"Tell her that long distance always works." Toni told him.

“She won’t like that.”

"It's that or nothing." Fangs said. Jughead nodded. "Put yourself first for once." Sweet Pea shrugged.

“I’ll talk to her tonight.”

"You better." Toni smiled.

“I will.”

Jughead tried messaging her. She wouldn’t answer him. He knew he needed to go home to her. It was really late by the time he got home. Jughead found her asleep or so he thought. He saw her pillow wet from her tears. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry Betts. I never meant it." He hugged her.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. "I know it's going to be goodbye. I'm just angry at. We want different things." Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

Betty just listened to him. She loves him so much and knew where this was going in the morning.

“I don’t want to hold you back.”

He gently turned her head. "I won't hold you back. I love you so much. You've saved my life. You've given me a home. You are my home. But you need to spread your wings. You are destined for amazing things. Riverdale isn't a place for you. So I guess this is a goodbye. When you leave for college it's the ends. I love you so much. Saying all of this is so hard. I don't know how I'm going to tell you when you're awake." Jughead was crying as he kissed a sleeping Betty.

He held her as he fell asleep. He kept crying. Betty turned around when he was asleep. She wiped his tears kissing his lips. A goodbye to his face would be too painful. He's right and he's also right about Riverdale not being the place for her.

Betty already had her things packed and ready to go. She looked at her suitcase and knew her mother was down stairs. Betty pulled out her note pad and began writing to him. 

-Juggie, I heard everything you said. You're a right. A goodbye face to face would he too hard. We both know we wouldn't be able to walk away. We need to do this for ourselves. Riverdale is killing me and it's making you stronger. But I can't be here anymore. Not when I know were on borrowed time. That we have a few weeks of summer left together. I hope one day you can forgive me leaving like this. But I love you. I love you so much that it has to be done this way. I've left you my favourite pen and the journal I've written in since our first kiss. I want you to have them. I love you and know one day we'll meet again. Till then Jughead. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for just being you. I will always love you,

Betts/ Juliet x. - 

Betty grabbed her suitcase as she asked her mother to drive her to the airport. Alice was upset she was leaving so soon but she respected it.

She could see herself and Fp in Betty and Jughead. Yet a more mature version. Jughead would understand. He wanted Betty to achieve everything in life. Alice was proud of the both of them.

Betty cried all the way to the airport. "Tell him I love him and I left because I needed to live and not try to survive each day." Betty told her mother.

“I will.”

"Will he hate me?" She clutched onto his flannel she was wearing.

“He’s so in love with you.”

"And I left without him saying goodbye." Betty watched videos of them on her phone.

“He won’t hate you. I don’t think he ever could.” Betty nodded. "Thank you." She hugged her mother.

“Of course.”

______

The following morning Jughead woke up alone. The note waiting for him as he picked it up. His heart smashed into a thousand pieces. A screaming cry woke the whole house up as he saw all her clothes gone.

Jellybean came running in."What's happened?" She asked concerned.

"She's gone. I couldn't tell her how much I love her." Jughead collapsed on the floor holding her pillow.

“She left?” Jughead nodded, crying. Alice came in with a glass of water for him. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you so much and that she is so sorry."

“You knew she was leaving and you didn’t stop her?!”

"I wasn't going to deny my daughter of leaving Riverdale as she has amazing scholarships." Alice told him.

Jughead sighed.

"Listen Jughead, you've become a son to me. I love you both dearly. How about we go take a drive and talk?" Alice offered.

"I want to be alone in the blue and gold." He uttered.

“Okay.”

Jughead was on the same clothes as yesterday. He stormed out the house ignoring everyone. Jellybean sighed and went to go tell FP.

Fp was shocked. He decided to take Jughead away on a camping trip that week to distract him. He knew it would make him feel better. They drove their motorcycles down to the camping grounds. An hour where his mind was completely blank. He got off to a text from her.

B: I love you. I'm sorry and goodbye baby x

Jughead threw his phone into the nearby lake. He instantly regretted it wanting to message her.

"You know what I did when Alice broke my heart and my dad walked out on us." Fp prompted.

“What?”

"Joined the military. I had a family for once. A brotherhood. Time that healed my broken heart." He sat down with his son.

“Do you think that would help me?”

Fp looked at Jughead. "Honestly, I don't know. All I know is, you and Betty had a true love. That's rare at any age boy. So appreciate what you had."

“I’ll never find it again.” Fp laughed softly. "Boy you are still so young." He playfully nudged him.

“I love her so much.”

"I know you do Jug. She loves you too. I read the letter she left you." Fp pulled it out his pocket. "You can burn it, drown it or keep it." Jughead nodded. Fp handed him a lighter. "It's your call."

Jughead read it over. He held the lighter to the end. The corner of the paper slowly started to burn. He sighed and patted out the fire. He couldn’t do it.

"I can't do it Dad."

“Then keep it.”

Jughead nodded. He let it cool off before folding it up and putting it back in his pocket. Jughead just hugged his father. He couldn't speak he just needed to be hugged by his dad.

He just wanted the pain to go away. Yet he knew it would take time but it's time he wanted gone. 

Jughead decided that enlisting wasn't the worst idea. He had no one holding him back anymore. It wasn’t like he could go after Betty anymore. She made the decision to leave. He knew this town wasn't right for her but it doesn't mean the pain hurt any less. He decided it was best to move on.

Life is full of events that we never expect to happen. But when the unexpected happens you learn to pull yourself together and move on.

Life is all about making decisions. They never said it would be easy or fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead goes on patrol. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Present Day: 

One year to work on herself. That shouldn't be rocket science. A year to refind herself before bringing Jughead back into her life.

Betty Cooper was in the bathroom. She glanced at the woman in the mirror not recognising herself. She doesn't want Jughead to look straight through her but look at her.

Therapy isn't always right for certain people but Betty found the perfect therapist that worked for her.

She wanted to focus on being herself again. She didn't know where along the way she lost herself. Her main focus was bringing her old self back. She needed to before even thinking about finding Jughead.

So Betty Cooper decided on visiting therapy again. She knew it would be best. She was currently nervously sat in Dr Kepner's office listening to her ask her a question.

"When do you last remember feeling like yourself?" Dr Kepner asked.

"4 years ago." Betty answered truthfully.

“And what happened to make it stop?”

"Well it's been five year since I broke up with someone I cared for. But then I stopped caring about living and or surviving. I slipped into a depression I guess." She whispered.

“And what have you been doing that’s different from your normal activities?”

"Sleeping and partying with people. I was never the party animal but now it's all I do." Betty shrugged.

“And is that something you enjoy?”

"I did, until I had a reminder from the past." Betty held the letter in her pocket.

“From your ex?”

"First love. I've been in small relationships after him." She rolled her eyes.

Betty knew this would be hard to talk about but she never expected it to be this hard. Her therapist read the letter. “How did reading this make you feel?”

"Seriously? How do you feel it made me feel? I hurt Jughead so badly and even after all this time he thinks of me. I slept with a lot of those men to forget about him. No one compares to my Juggie." She sighed.

“Have you had any contact with him?”

"This is the only contact in nine years." Betty nervously played with her sleeves. She then remembered something. " Wait a month after I left he made my mum send me his old beanie with a note. Whenever we see again and you want a fresh start a do over. Hand him his hat I made him. But apart from that 9 years ago and now this nothing."

“Do you plan on contacting him back?”

Betty sat looking at the photo. She bit her lip. "I have become a girl I hate. I don't want to contact him until I figure myself out again. The hook ups have to stop but I can't help myself. The sex is a distraction. When I'm with the person I can forget what's happened. Forget how I feel. Forget why I moved across the globe. Just feel something good." Betty confessed.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of but it’s not a healthy way to cope.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Why? Because you think I'm a sex addict?"

“You came to therapy because you wanted help. The only way I can do that is if you’re not closed off.”

"I'm telling you how I feel." She told her.

“Some things. But others you get defensive.”

"Name 3!" Betty folded her arms. "Please because I am opening up." 

“Yet you still roll your eyes at me when I ask you things. Why?”

"Because I left the love of my life. Because I've become someone I've hated." Betty confessed.

"Why do you hate yourself?" The therapist asked.

“Because I could’ve turned out differently. I cant stop thinking about what would’ve happened if I never left.” 

“And what do you think would’ve happened?”

"We would still be together or we would hate one another for not chasing what we want.

“Do you regret not staying in Riverdale?”

"No but I regret leaving him." She sighed.

“Do you think if you stayed, you could’ve gotten him to come with you?”

"Not a chance." She smiled softly.

“Would you have stayed for him?”

"Deep down no. I needed to get out. That's so selfish of me but it's the truth." Betty smiled disappeared.

“It’s not selfish. You need to put yourself first a lot of the time. From the sound of this, your relationship might’ve not been destined to work. You may have had a lot of love for each other but it’s tough when you need different things in life.”

Betty nodded. "It's just painful because he's been there through everything."

“Ending relationships are tough. But sometimes it’s better for yourself to move on.”

"I tried. I guess I need to see him to move on." She looked at the letter.

“You want closure.” She observed.

"I want to tell him I love him and I made a mistake. But I live here now."

“Maybe you should write a letter back.”

"Do you suggest that?" Betty asked.

“It would be good to get your feelings written down. Even if you don’t send it, I think just writing how you feel will be good.”

"Thank you. I think I will." Betty smiled.

"Go have fun." She smiled.

Betty headed back out to her car. She drove to work to meet the girls. She wanted to start on the letter right away. She had an idea if what she wanted to say. She sat down to start writing.

-Dear Jughead,

I got your letter and to be honest I've ben doing alot of soul searching. I feel like I lost myself and I don’t know how to cope. It's stupid but I left because I thought Riverdale isn't what I needed. I needed you but I couldn’t have you when it was best for me to go. I’m sorry for that.

I don’t know what your restrictions are in the military but I feel like we really need to talk in person. I know I really hurt you but I would love to catch up for a coffee when every your in Italy. Whenever your ready Jones.-

Avery and Sam came in. Betty looked up at them. "Will you come with me?"

“Where?”

"We're posting this to Archie." She smiled.

“Sure.”

"I wrote back." Betty showed them.

“That’s great B.”

"It's not the best but it's something." She smiled.

“Are you excited to get back into contact with him?”

"I don't know. My therapist thinks I need to move on." Betty sighed. "What do you guys think? Also is it okay if I not come out tonight?"

“It’s all up to you B. Do you want to move on?” Avery asked.

"I think that we have moved on but if we happen to resist it. It happens but he's in the miltary." She pulled her jacket on. "Av have you spoke to that person?"

“I haven’t. I’m not going to.”

"Okay." Betty just looked at her. “It’s fine B.”

"Fine. I'm going to grab us coffee's from the cafe before we go." Betty left giving them time to talk.

Avery nodded.

Sam just looked at Avery. "You are in a mood." She told her.

“I’m fine.”

"What's on your mind Aveybear?" Sam stood up.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Sam just hugged her not believing her. She then started to tickle her. “Stop.”

"Make me." She smirked.

“I mean it Sam. Stop.” Avery pulled away from her.

"What's your problem with me Avery!?" Sam was really upset. She let go of Avery wrapping her arms around herself. “I don’t have a problem with you!”

"You're being really distant with me. Why Avery? I thought we were close." Sam whispered.

“I’m not being distant with you.”

"Then tell me why are you in a mood." She stood closer to her.

“I’m fine Sam.” Sam just looked at her.“Everything is fine.” Avery sat back down.

"You're just being different." Sam sat with her. She hugged her.

“I’m fine Sam.”

"Okay, I believe you. I'm still hugging you because I'm cold."

Avery nodded. 

Sam just hugged her as Avery flipped through the magazine. Avery just sighed. She knew she needed to at least tell Sam she was struggling with her sexuality. She didn’t want to confess how she felt about Sam yet. She just wanted to give the idea that she was still figuring things out. It was tough for her. She grew up in a homophobic household. Her mother always told her that it was wrong. That’s partially why she was ashamed of herself. But she needed to be honest. 

“Sam? You’re right... I have been acting different.”

"I've noticed." Sam looked at her.

“I think I’m a lesbian.” She practically whispered.

"I'm so proud of you." Sam smiled.

“I don’t know yet.”

"That's fine. Life is confusing." She smiled.

Avery nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." Sam pulled away. "It means alot." Avery just hugged her. Sam held her smiling. "I'll keep the secret.

“B knows.”

Betty walked in smiling. “You told her first?” Sam asked.

"It wasn't my place to say."

“Oh.”

"In my defense she saw me look up gay porn." Avery whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"I'm going to go post this alone." Betty smirked at them.

“Are you sure?”

"You two are cosy and I should call my mum." She told Sam.

“Okay.” They nodded.

"If I back out I'll be at the river." Betty walked out.

She was so nervous. But she promised herself not to back out. She found the first post box and posted it. She smiled as she took a steady walk back. She hoped she would hear back from him soon.

Betty had no idea how things worked in the military but she was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe things will start to make a turn. She just wanted to focus on getting her life back together.

One step at a time. One letter at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

Mail day in the military was one of the best days of the week and sometimes the month. All the men and women wait excitedly for their letters from their loved ones.

Jughead never got anything. He always stayed back. There was sometimes when he’d get something from his father or the serpents but it was rare.

So when the captain said his name he was shocked. It was addressed to Archie but when he had opened it he saw another envelope inside addressed to Jughead. He couldn't wait to read it.

He had no idea who it was from. He also had mixed emotions it could be good news or it could be bad news. Nerves took over his body as he dropped the letter, whilst slowly opening it. He sighed and picked it up. He unfolded it and instantly recognized the handwriting. A smile crept on his face as he ran to the boys.

“Betty sent me a letter!”

"Read it!" Collin smiled.

Jughead smiled as he started to read it. He was so happy she wrote back. This made him again so much more hope. 

"She wants to meet for coffee." Jughead smiled.

“Really?”

Jughead showed them the letter as a picture fell out from the back. He picked it up. He saw a picture of her on a balcony in Italy. It was at sunrise as she had a cup of very strong coffee in her hand.

He smiled at it. She also had the book beloved he gave her in her hand. Jughead couldn't stop smiling.

"She's beautiful." Tom gasped.

“She is.” Jughead smiled at it. "She still has the book."

“She wants to see you jug. That’s great!” 

“I don’t know when I’d be able to.”

"We are next based in Italy." Tom smiled.

“Yeah but it’s not like I have any time off.”

"Yeah but we do get nights off." Collin smiled.

"Well see. I'm going to write back." Jughead headed to their tent. He sat down and got out his notebook. 

-Dear Betts, 

You actually wrote back. I am in utter disbelief. I want to meet up. I don't know when I can yet but give me your number and I can call. Do you know Veronica is pregnant?

Archie just told me a couple weeks ago. I’m so happy for them. Who would have thought Archie would settle down first? JB is now 19. How insane is that?

I’m settled in Italy next. I might have a chance to come see you. I mean if you want too. I can't wait to see you. I’ve really missed you.

I've seen things. It's made me more appreciated of what I had. I should’ve just gone with you. It was the worst mistake of my life. I guess we realise things when they're too late. 

You look gorgeous in that photo. Archie told me you stopped reading. I'm so happy to see you reading again. I cant wait to see you soon.

Till then Betts, 

Love, Jug.-

Jughead immediately posted it out to the on camp post box. He was hoping it would get to her before his unit headed to Italy. He missed her so much and was hoping he could have the chance to see her.

"Jughead's in love." Tom teased as they walked over.

“I have been for awhile.”

"It isn't fun when you agree." Collin laughed. "We want to tease our boy." He rubbed his hair.

“I really love her. I always will.”

"You want to hug her. You want to kiss her. You want to fuck her." Collin wrapped his arms around himself as if he's making out with someone.

"Kevin or Fangs will crush on you." Jughead laughed.

“Good.” Collin laughed too.

"Honestly your so their type."Collin just smiled. 

Jughead looked at the picture of Betty again. He caught the tattoo on her foot. He looked closely at it. It's the quote he would always tell her. You're always stronger than the whitenoise. Jughead smiled at it.

"Man she reminds me of Charlotte. A beautiful blonde. She looks so much like her." Tom sighed.

“Maybe you should write to her?”

"How Jug? I need to see her face to face." He told him.

“Then write to her and tell her you need to see her.”

"Girls man." Collin teased both his friends. Jughead rolled his eyes. "We should get ready for patrol." 

"Jug did Betty contact you?" Archie strolled over.

“She wrote back to me.”

"That's amazing. Me and my team are heading home. Our tours just finished. So I'll write." He told him.

"You better. I'm getting a niece or nephew and I want photos."

“I will. I promise.” Archie smiled.

“Let me know how it goes with Betty.” Jughead nodded before hugging Archie. Archie was getting his unit together before leaving. Archie then left and Jughead went back to his friends.

They were getting kitted up for patrol. The problem was Jughead couldn’t get Betty out of his mind. Her smile could light stars. He was still so in love with her. Someday he would tell it to her face. He would but for now it has to wait. Yet he couldn’t believe he would see her soon.

Jughead was distracted. He needed to focus. He was moments away from getting on the rig to patrol the streets. He pushed her from his mind to focus.

It was Jughead turn to drive. He got up in the front. Everything was going smoothly. They were currently going through a sandy and grassy area. They didn't know the taliban were hiding just waiting to fire. Jughead kept his eyes focused on the road. He wasn’t watching his surroundings.

His unit was keeping look out. Eyes everywhere yet it all happened with one single trigger. The gunshot rang out, shattering the window as the bullet moved towards the car. All eyes moved to Jughead as he slumped over in the driver’s seat, unconscious.

His team running out to seize the enime as Collin ran over to help him. Jughead and Collin were the main medics. Luckily Collin wasn't injured so they had a medic on sight. He managed to radio through for a chopper. His vitals were low and the blood was pouring out. He was trying to stay calm as he applied pressure to keep the wound from pouring out more.

"Stay with me Jones. You have a heart to win back." Collin was trying to stay strong but one of his family members was dying in his hands.

“He’s losing his pulse!” Collin screamed. “We need to get him to the main medic tent!”

"Smith do you hear me? The chopper is over us now." Tom had to say over the radio.

Collin got Jughead out safely. They managed to get him to the medic tent. Collin kicked everyone out that didn't need to be there there as they prepped Jughead to go into surgery at the hospital on base.

He was getting weaker by the second. No one knew if he would survive. The surgery was touch and go. His heart stopped once but only for a fraction of a second.

They were trying everything to keep him alive. Luckily they did everything they could. They got him out of surgery alive. He had a pulse but was still unconscious.

They are needing to move him to the closest hospital. They just hoped he would pull through. Collin and Tom was sat with him. They read the letter Betty sent him. They turned it over to see a number.

“I’ll call it.” Collin said.

"We shouldn't." Tom sighed.

“Why not? He was supposed to meet her. She’ll think he stood her up or something.”

"Fine. But don't freak her out." He warned.

“I won’t.”

Tom handed him the phone back. Collin dialed the number. They were both shaking. “Hello?” 

“Hi... is this Betty Cooper?”

"Yes. Is this Dr Kepner rescheduling?" She asked.

“No... I’m Collin... Jughead’s friend.”

He heard Betty gasp. He then heard her run from her desk at work to her friends filming a photoshoot. 

"It's Jughead's friend." She whispered. "Is Jughead there?"

“He’s here... I just... I don’t think he’ll make it to see you in Italy.”

"Has be been dispatched somewhere else?" Betty asked.

“He’s in the hospital. There was an accident.”

All of a sudden Collin hear the phone drop. He then heard a different woman's voice. 

"Some other woman is on the phone." He mouthed.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

Tom asked him what was going on.

“Hi. Is she okay?”

"She's just a little shaken up. She always jumps to the worst case scenarios." Sam confessed.

“I get that.” 

“What happened?” 

“He was shot.” Collin said. “Three times in the chest.”

"Will he survive?" Another woman asked.

“We’re hoping.”

"Where is he? She wants to get a plane there." Sam told them.

“He’s at our military hospital. I can give you an address.”

"Please, are you in Italy?" Avery asked.

“No we’re on an island with our main base.”

"Is it safe for you to move him?" Betty asked.

“I can see if we can.”

"He should be with his dad." She whispered.

“He might have to stay a couple more days before we’re able to relocate him.”

"That's fine. Keep us updated plesse." Sam said.

“We will.”

"We appreciate it thank you." The call ended .

_____

Betty was at work. She trying her hardest to stay calm. She didn't want the whole office staring at her.“Are you going to go to Riverdale?” Sam asked.

"I don't know. I need too but I can't go back alone."

“We’ll come with you.” Betty hugged them. "Will Trevor let us have time off?"

“This is a family emergency. Of course.”

Betty nodded. She had to go ask him. She was nervous as Trevor liked her and they hooked up a few months ago. He was in his office. Betty nervously knocked on the door.

“Hey Betts.” He smiled at her.

"Trev we talked about this its Betty or Lizzie." She whispered.

“Betty... right.”

"Sorry, we've talked only family call me that. I don't see my family." Betty teared up. He nodded. "I have a family emergency."

“An emergency? Do you need off?”

"Yes." Betty whispered.

“How long?”

"I don't know but I can work from where I am." She told him.

“Okay.”

"Can Avery and Sam come?" Betty asked.

“Only if you all get your work done.”

"We will." She said.

“Okay.” Betty just hugged him as she held tears back. “Are you okay? Want to talk about it?”

"My closest friend has been shot." She whispered.

“That’s terrible Betty.”

"He's military."

“Will he be okay?” Trevor asked concerned.

"We don't know Trev." She cried. "I'm so scared." Trevor just hugged her. "I haven't seen him in years."

“What’s his current condition?” He wondered.

"Medical coma." Betty sighed.

“I’m so sorry.”

"I'm sorry Trev. I have to go." She ran out. 

Betty ran to her car. She sat in the front seat crying. She was so scared she had distracted him. All she wanted was for him to be safe and alive. What would happen if he did die?

She didn’t want to think about it. So she did what she could do. She booked flights home. She found a flight for tomorrow. She booked tickets for her, Sam, and Avery.

Nerves ran through her body. This couldn't be good. As she was thing she got a text from the number from earlier. 

C: Hi it’s Collin again. Jughead is stable. We’re transporting him over tonight.

B: I'm flying over tomorrow. Thank you.

C: Me and Tom are going with him for a few days but then we have to leave and head back to the base.

B: I can't wait to meet you guys.

C: me too. I’ve heard so much about you.

B: probably all bad.  
B: I really hurt him.

C: it’s been all good actually. He talks about you very fondly.

B:I miss him.

C: he misses you.

B: I know

C: I’m just hoping he’ll wake up soon

B: me too.

C: I have to go but I’ll see you when you get here.

B: goodbye.

Betty headed home to pack. She found the girls just getting in. "Trev is allowing us." She told them.

“Okay.”

"I think it's only because he wants to fuck me." Betty laughed.

“Well didn’t you already?” They teased.

"Yeah but he wants more than. He called me Betts." She glared.

“So?” Sam asked, confused.

"Betts is what Juggie calls me." Betty told them.

“Oh.” The girls replied in unison.

"Come on we need to pack. We need to get Jughead's favourite things." She pushed some clothes into her suitcase.

“Was there any updates on him?” Avery asked.

"He's heading to Riverdale tomorrow." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty was rushing around. She was so putting useless things in her case. The girls couldn't help but laugh softly. “Betty let us help you pack.” Betty nodded whilst she sat on the bed shaking.

“You okay?” They asked her.

"I will be when I see him." Betty pulled the letter out."I need to bring him chocolate." She added.

“He probably won’t be conscious to eat it B.”

"He needs it. Each time we were in the hospital we would get the shitty cheap chocolate for each other." Betty insisted.

“Okay. We can get it before we go to the airport.”

Betty nodded.

Worst case scenarios were running around her head a mile a minute. Her Jughead was hurt. He was at death doors but could he have the strength to be pulled back?

She needed to stay hopeful but she was slowly losing hope. Jughead's always had bad look when it comes to accidents. Betty always got nervous when he was hurt. She hoped that when she arrived he was awake. 

But hope is only hope when your left in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so thankful for all the love and support on this fic. It truly means alot. Thank you much.  
> ~Colbie and Ki

Riverdale, a small town. People escape it and people come crawling back. Avery and Sam were in awe of the small town. Whereas Betty had mixed emotions.

Avery thought it was beautiful there. They headed to the hotel to get rooms. Sam decided to go get them coffee as they all got settled.

Avery booked the rooms for them. She didn’t realize she got Betty the room that her and Jughead used to get on nights they wanted to be alone.

Betty just stopped outside the room as she touched the door. She slowly opened it up. All the rooms looked the same but it hadn’t changed a bit. Betty was slightly overwhelmed. She remembered their first night together here.

-Flashback.- 

"Baby are we nearly there?" Betty asked.

"Trust me." Jughead laughed softly.

"Now I feel uneasy." 

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. He pulled the blindfold off her. "This room is ours for the night." Betty immediately jumped on him as she kissed him. That lead to a moment of passion that followed into a sweet pillow talk.

"You are my queen Betts." 

"Is this you asking me to be your serpent queen?" Betty's eyes lit up.

"Perhaps." He smiled.

"I would be so honoured." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

-End of flashback.-

Betty cried softly. She sat down on the bed. There were so many times he proposed in so many different ways in this room. Promising them forever, together. He would always promise her he would marry her someday.

Betty was so worried. She wished he would be okay. She knew she needed to go to the hospital now. She just needed to see him. She grabbed her coat sneaking out. She walked to the hospital. It was close by.

Betty just got there as all the soldiers stood outside his waiting room. Betty ran up to all of them.

“You must be Betty.”

"Collin or Tom?" Betty smiled softly.

“I’m Collin.” 

“I’m Tom.” 

Betty recognized them from that photo with Jughead. "Not to be rude or anything but can I meet you guys properly after seeing him?" Betty wondered.

“Of course.”

Betty just thanked them before running in to the hospital room. She saw him lifeless in bed. He looked so pale. Betty just walked up to him. She tried not to cry as she kissed his forehead. He was so handsome even when he was unconscious and ill. She just gently squeezed his hand.

“Hi Juggie.” She whispered. "I'm here."

“Please wake up.” She whispered.

He didn't move a muscle.

Betty just wanted to speak to him. It’s been so long. She sighed softly just watching him. She just held his hand. Betty was so exhausted she hadn't slept. Being in the room with Jughead she felt like she finally could. She held his hand allowing herself to fall asleep in the chair next to him.

_____

The next morning Betty felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She thought it was one of her friends and woke up immediately. She looked up to see she was still alone with Jughead. It suddenly dawned on her.

“Juggie?”

"Betts? What happened?" He whispered.

“You’re awake.” Betty whispered excitedly.

"Baby?"

“Jug? Are you okay?” 

“What happened? Why am I here?” Betty looked at him. "What do you remember?"

"Being at pops with you and the serpents."

“Jug no... We haven’t seen each other in almost ten years.”

“What do you mean? Yes we have. We’ve been dating for two years.” He said.

"Juggie, what did we do last night?" Betty asked.

“We watched movies like usual.”

"Give me one minute." Betty pressed the call button for the doctors. She also headed out to speak to Tom and Collin.

“Is he awake?” Tom asked.

"He doesn't remember the past 10 years. I don't know if he'll remember you guys." Betty sighed.

“So he thinks he’s still a high schooler... and you two never broke up?” Collin asked.

Betty just burst out laughing into a fit of giggles. “It’s not funny Betty.” Collin said. "I know." She couldn't help but laugh. "He hated highschool." She added.

“What are we going to do?”

"Do you want to go in and see him with me?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty walked back in with the boys. She saw Jughead just look at her. 

“Betts?” He said. “Why does my chest hurt?”

"All I know is that you got shot. But your friends here know more." Betty sat on the chair. She couldn't believe she was talking to him.

“My friends?”

"Yeah." Betty looked at him in awe.

“Oh.”

"Are you okay?" She held his hand as the doctor walked in.

“No.”

"Talk to me." Betty moved to sit on the bed with him. It felt weird. 

“It hurts Betts.”

"We'll speak to the doctor." She told him.

The doctor began asking all these questions. The doctor did a few tests. He had memory loss from the impact of hitting his head off the dashboard from the shots. They didn't know of it would come back. They said at most it would take a couple months.

“We’re your friends. You met us in the military.” 

Jughead didn’t remember his age or being in the military. He didn’t remember his friends either.

“I would never join the military.”

"Juggie you did." Betty gently moved closer to him.

“I never want to.”

"I know but baby we're not 16. We're 26." She cupped his cheeks.

“What happened?”

"We broke up." Betty uttered so quietly.

“What?”

"Lets talk about this when your out the hospital." She changed the subject.

He nodded. "Baby I'm tired." Jughead moved to hug her. Betty was shocked but held his arms. "Go to sleep. I'll come back later. I need to check on Sam and Avery." 

"Sam?" Jughead got jealous.

“She’s a girl.” Betty laughed.

Jughead just glared at her. Betty was about to walk out the door when Sam and Avery bumped into her.

"Where is my dad? I should call the cops on how many strangers are in my room." Jughead was getting stressed out.

“He doesn’t know you’re in town yet... I’ll call him.” Tom said.

"Tom, give him time." Betty looked at him. "I'm freaking out. I expected him to go off on me."

Sam looked at her friend as she looked up at Tom. She just winked at him as he smiled at her. 

"Hi, I'm Sam." She walked up to him.

“I’m Tom.”

"Thank you for your service. I mean it should be a crime to look that good." Sam flirted.

Avery glared at them. "Someone is jealous." Jughead teased like a child. 

Collin bit back a laugh. "Jughead." Betty gave him the look. She hadn't given him the look since they were dating.

Collin caught on that Avery liked Sam. Avery excused herself whilst Collin followed her outside to speak to her.

"Hey Avery right?" He caught up with her.

She nodded.

"Don't worry about Tom. He still loves his ex. They broke up because he's on this tour."

“Trust me I know Sam. She can have any guy she wants.”

"What about any girl she wants?" Collin nudged her.

"Trust me she's straight." Avery told him.

"Well no one truly knows that until they kissed someone of the opposite sex." He looked up to see a doctor nervously stood outside Jughead's door.

“She’s straight.” Avery said.

"Then allow yourself to move on. I hear Jughead has a friend that's bi. Her name is Toni Topaz. Apparently Betty has a cousin who is a lesbian."

"Try be with someone. I could do that." She smiled softly.

"Of course you can." He smiled. He then looked at the guy again. "Is everything okay?" Collin called over.

"Yeah. Sorry my friends in there. I'm Kevin Keller."

“Go ahead in. Betty is with Jughead.”

Kevin nodded as he headed in. He had become the head doctor and heard about Jughead coming in.

“Kev!” Betty said.

"Hey big shot!" He hugged her tightly.

“Hi Kevin.” Jughead said.

"You finally come home and it's with bullets in your chest? I think me and the serpents deserve to shout at you." Kevin joked,hugging him.

“He doesn’t remember the last ten years.” Betty said.

"Oh. I would go along with it. Don't stress bike out. But try and trigger some memories." Kevin told her.

“Go along with it? Shouldn’t he know the truth?”

"What I mean is don't stress him out. Play along like he is still in highschool but trigger memories." He explained.

“He’s 26 Kev. He knows we’re all older. He’s not an idiot. We all look older.”

"I know. What I'm trying to say is take it slow. I have to go finish my rounds but drinks tonight with the serpents?" Kevin asked.

“I’ll let you know. I’m not sure if I want to leave him.”

"That's fine but only one person can stay over night." 

Betty nodded. Everyone had left the room leaving Betty and Jughead alone. Jughead was looking at the scars on his arms.

“What happened to me.” He whispered.

"I don't know Jug. I live in Italy." Betty confessed.

“How long have we been broken up for?” He whispered again. Betty moved closer to him. "9 years." She teared up. “Oh.” Jughead looked away from her. 

"I left you in bed one night."

“So you left me..”

"We were going to break up and I couldn't say goodbye to your face or I wouldn't have gone." Betty was the one to look away.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Juggie what happened?" Betty was worried. He was just looking down at his hands.

“What do you mean?”

"Your arm." She held it.

“I don’t know.”

"Can I lay with you?" Betty asked, changing the topic.

“But we’re not together.”

"But I'm single." She added.

He nodded.

Betty gently leaned down and hugged him. He winced as he went to hug her back."I'm sorry for everything." Betty looked at him.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He just stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. How could he say much when he didn't remember much? Betty just sat in silence with him. She didn't care that in this moment he hated her. All Betty cared about that he was alive. She understood why he was upset. He was practically going through the breakup a second time..

"I have your beanie with me." Betty prompted.

“Keep it.”

"I have for 9 years after you sent it to me." She smiled.

He nodded.

Betty pulled it out her bag. She pulled it on his head. He just looked at her. He saw her blush under his gaze.

“I really wish I remembered my life.” He whispered.

"Me too. We started writing letters back and forth." Betty teared up. Jughead nodded. "Get some rest." She kissed his cheek.

Betty had no clue what came over her. She immediately pulled away apologising. “It’s okay Betts.” Betty just looked at him. She had been so overwhelmed she just started to cry.

“Don’t cry.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry. We planned to meet for coffee at my favourite cafe in Italy."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just wiped her tears. This wasn't about her. She was here for him. 

"What do you last remember?" Betty wondered. Jughead was about to say something before his mind went blank. “I... I don’t know.”

"Nothing at all?" She held his hand.

“I don’t remember.”

"Maybe I can help jog a memory?" Betty asked.

“How?”

"Do something from the last time we were together?" She shrugged. “Okay.” 

Betty just sat thinking of something as Jughead just looked at her. They were getting lost in each other's eyes as they slowly drifted closer. They kept eye contact, not sure who would make the first move. It went like that for at least five minutes. Both as stubborn as each other.

Jughead just sighed and sat back. His chest was hurting."How can I make you comfortable?" Betty questioned. She was distracted as she looked at his plumped lips.

“I’m in a lot of pain... what even happened to me?” He whispered.

"You were shot three times in the chest on patrol." Betty tried her best not to break down.

“And I’m in the military?”

"You are. And I'm so proud of you. Who knew Jughead Jones can look good in s uniform." She flirted.

Flirting was her second nature. She was still in therapy working on herself and stopping how to flirt. Especially when her therapist thinks she is a sex addict using sex to cope with unwanted feelings.

“You have a picture of me in uniform?”

"You sent it to me." Betty showed him.

Jughead looked at it. He closed his eyes and could remember that day. “Tom... Collin and Tom.” He said. “I remember.”

"I'll get them." Betty's eyes lit up.

Jughead nodded.

Betty rushed out to get the boys. Betty stayed out so they could talk. Tom and Collin sat down in front of her.

"I remember you. You can't sing. You are pining for Charlotte." Jughead smiled.

“That’s right.”

"Finally." Collin let a sigh of relief out.

“That’s all I remember.”

"Better than nothing." The boys smiled.

“Tell me some stories.”

"Well one time we stole one of our teammates clothes and towel for being a homophobic prick to Collin." Tom smiled.

"That night we got to go out of base. We went to a karaoke bar. We all started singing toxic." Collin laughed.

Jughead smiled faintly.

"You are our best friend, our brother. We've spent Christmas together in New York together. Almost every year for 8 years." Tom told him. "You as head chief."

“I really wish I remembered everything.”

"Don't stress yourself out. You will." Collin reassured him.

"It's frustrating. I woke up wanting to kiss who I thought was still my girlfriend. I find out that we've been broken up for nine years. Yet all I want to do is go home and snuggle on the couch with her. Maybe even get lucky." Jughead sighed.

“Trust me you still wanted that even when you’ve been apart for nine years.” Collin said. 

“Plus you’re too injured to go home and get lucky.” Tom teased. 

“So, she’s not the same Betts I know anymore?” He sighed.

"Yes and no. You need to talk to her about that one."

“She probably doesn’t even want to be here.” Jughead said.

"Jughead, you were meant to meet. She wants to be here." Tom told him.

“She said she left me.”

"You wanted to stay in Riverdale. Betty wanted to leave. You were arguing and were going to break up. You did say to her that maybe this love has come to an end." Collin sighed.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"You've both changed but you still care for one another." They reassured her.

Jughead nodded.

"So has Betty told you anything about Sam?" Tom wondered.

“No.”

"She's so hot. And Betty is a catch too." He teased.

“I would say back off... but Betty isn’t mine anymore.” He whispered.

"He doesn't want Betty. But what you should do is fight for her. I heard from Avery her boss is after her." Collin said. 

Jughead nodded.

"Shall we get her? We have to leave in a few days for our Italy destination." Tom said.

“Sure.”

Tom headed to see the girls. They are outside the hospital talking. They were comforting Betty. Avery's hand were around Sam's waist.

“He wants to see you.” Collin said. 

Tom pulled Sam aside asking her if she wanted to go out and get some food with him.

"I would love that." Sam smiled.

“I heard the food at the diner is amazing.” He smiled.

"It is. Jughead and I love the burgers. Go have fun." Betty told them.

They left together with smiles on their faces. Avery just wanted to cry. Betty turned to her. She just hugged her. "Betty?" Toni asked. 

“Toni!” Betty smiled.

"Hi, how are you? Is this your friend?" Toni smiled as well.

“Yeah, this is Avery.”

"Hi." 

"Is Jughead awake?" She wondered.

"Apparently. Colin's in there."

“Okay.”

"Do you know Collin?" Betty asked.

“I’ve met Collin and Tom a few times.” Toni said.

"Oh." She whispered. "Avery shall we go get Jughead some clean clothes?"

"Yeah. I'm tired as well." Avery sighed. "Why can't she see me? God I should get drunk and kiss her."

"Don't!" Both the girls said in unison.

“I know.”

"How about tonight we have a girls night? Invite T? Jughead will have his dad over?" Betty suggested.

“Sure.” Betty just hugged her. "She'll see it eventually." She whispered.

______

FP arrived at the hospital a few hours later. He was talking with his son about what happened.

“I don’t remember anything dad.”

"I'm so sorry son."

“Me and Betty aren’t together.” He whispered.

"Son you haven't been together for a few years. You wrote to me saying you were rekindling." He explained. Jughead nodded. He didn't know what to say without getting upset. "You wrote letters." Fp smiled.

“I know.”

"Tell me what's on your mind?"

“I have a whole life I don’t know about.”

Fp sighed at him. He pulled out a pile of letters they wrote to one another. “Read them. Maybe it’ll jog some memories.” 

He started reading through some. He felt like he was reading a story. 

“I can’t remember anything.” He whispered.

"Its okay." Fp hugged him "It will take time."

Jughead just sat crying. He felt alone with so many people around him. He just didn’t know what to do. He felt lost. A soul drifting away from reality.

However, he was glad he remembered some of his friends but it was still tough. He had lived a life he doesn't remember. Hopefully soon he would wake up from this nightmare.

He just wanted everything to be normal. The question was would it be normal again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so thankful for all the love and support on this fic. It truly means alot. Thank you much.  
> ~Colbie and Ki


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids and we are so thankful for you're support.

A week passed and Jughead was finally discharged. He could only remember his friends and parts of his journey in the army. He was still super weak but was slowly getting better.

He wrote to the boys with his progress. He wished he had more time with them before they left. He only felt safe with them. He was glad to be able to talk to Betty about everything though.

Yet he was finally out having coffee with Betty. They were currently at pops. It felt like old times. Betty was laughing so much she snorted the milkshake. Jughead burst out laughing.

"I'm wet now Juggie." Betty giggled.

"Yeah you are." He teased her.

Jughead got her some napkins. He helped her clean up. She just bit her lip. "Thanks." Betty smiled as Jughead remembered looking at the photo she sent him.

“No problem Betts.”

Betty sat back down as she saw Avery came in alone. She ordered a milkshake and sat down upset.

"Juggie can we invite her over?" Betty asked.

“Of course... it’s not like this is a date.” He sighed.

"I was kind of hoping it was." She whispered.

Betty just sighed softly waving Avery over. Avery sat down next to Betty as she hugged her. She just cried in Betty’s arms.

"It's okay. Tell her Juggie." She prompted.

"You know I was in love with Betty and she never loved me. She loved Archie at first." Jughead looked at her.

“Seriously?” 

“It took years but she finally fell for me back.”

"I was too blinded by Archie but then Jughead took me by storm. I asked him to join the blue and gold with me." Betty smiled. "Ask Sam to do a project with you. Aren't you working on a big fashion look in the news article?"

“She’s been too busy talking about Tom.”

"Well I want to start my own company. Why don't you ask her to help you come up with my logo?" Betty asked.

“Sure.” Avery looked at her smiling. "You're finally doing it?" She asked.

“I am.”

"Hopefully have my best friends as head of their departments?" Betty asked. "Also be near my family again." She added.

“I’d love to B!” Betty moved and hugged her excitedly. Jughead smiled at her. "Eww B your sticky." Avery gagged.

"Blame Jughead." Betty smiled.

"What did you do?" Avery looked at him.

"I made her laugh and she snorted the milkshake. She looked absolutely adorable like always."

Avery smiled at them. She wanted a love like there's. 

"Stop." Betty blushed.

Sam came in as she finally found them. She sat down next to Jughead. "Ooh food." Sam took some of Betty's food. Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

"Tell me I'm not like that?" Jughead smiled.

“You definitely are.”

Jughead pouted at Betty whilst she just laughed softly. He smirked as he decided to play footsie with Betty beneath the table. Betty looked at Avery to ask Sam.

“Sam... Do you want to help me design a logo for B?”

"Logo for what?" Sam continued to eat the food.

“She’s starting the company.”

"Where? Which one?" Sam smiled.

“We’ve talked about this before Sam. B?”

"The magazine. The one we planned?" Betty smiled. "I want to do it in New York. Be close to our families. A short plane ride away?"

“I’d love that B.” Betty smiled at them. "What's better I can be near my Juggie."

Jughead smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't but in his head they were still together.

"Betts can I walk you to your car?" Jughead asked.

“Of course.”

Betty winked at Avery to make a move. Jughead moved to hold her hand. She smiled at him as they headed to the car. Whilst in town she was using Alice's.

They stood outside her car. Jughead gently pushed her towards her car cupping her face. She smiled up at him. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't remember the past 9 years. She kissed him back lovingly. She had missed his lips. She had just missed him. He lightly picked her up as he winced.

"Put me down." She ordered. He put her back down. "You need your strength." Betty kissed him again.

He nodded.

"But we can go to my hotel room?" She suggested."Its our room." She added.

“Sure.” Jughead smiled. He was excited to hopefully spend the night together in their escape room.

____

Pops: 

Avery was sketching a few designs for the logo. She was focused on the sketch. Sam was admiring her work whilst Avery smiled at her. 

"You're so pretty Av. You must tell me your secrets." Sam told her. Avery laughed softly. "I'm being serious. I'm surprised you haven't got a girlfriend yet." 

She just shrugged. “How did your date with Tom go?” Avery changed the topic.

"Sex was great but he is in love with his ex." Sam shrugged.

“Oh.”

"We've decided to stay friends." She smiled.

“Really? You won’t stop talking about him.” Avery pointed out.

"He's sexy." Sam smirked. "But enough about me, what about you?"

“Nothing is going on in my life right now.” She shrugged.

"We need to get you laid. How about her?" She pointed to a random woman.

"Sammy no. I never said I didn't fancy anyone." Avery slipped up.

“You like someone? Who?”

Avery rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. She's straight." It felt weird talking about Sam to Sam.

“Oh.”

"So can we drop it? I can't even kiss her." She looked at her directly.

“Yeah... I’m sorry.” 

“It’s whatever.” Avery said. 

Sam just hugged her. "Well if I were into women I would date you." Sam kissed her cheek. "There's someone out there for my Avey bear."

“Thanks I guess.”

"Let's go to the bar. Betty is probably getting lucky." Sam laughed.

“Sure.” Avery smiled.

The girls paid and left a tip before leaving. They headed to the bar to see Toni working. She set them with some drinks and popped them in the corner with the serpents.

Avery did a shot. The past few days she felt really overwhelmed sharing a room with Sam. She needed something to calm her nerves. She just wanted to let lose. Dance around a biker bar and sing to the top of her lungs. 

So Avery did shot after shot until she was tipsy. She got up to sing. Toni was cheering her along as Sam just watched her. Avery waved Sam over. She could feel her stare into her soul. 

Sam walked up to her as Avery sang directly towards her. She sat her down on the chair on stage. All eyes were on them. Sam smiled at Avery. She looked like she was having a great time. It might have been the alcohol. Avery had so much liquor courage she learned inches away from Sam's mouth as she finished singing her last high note.

Sam kissed her back. She was tipsy but she was enjoying each second of the kiss. Avery deepened the kiss not thinking twice about it. A few seconds after she deepened the kiss, Avery felt Sam sneak her tongue in. A smirk appeared on her face as she crawled on her lap.

"Baby our hotel room." Sam moaned drunk.

Avery got up as they stumbled out of the bar together. They managed to get to the five seasons safely. They were a mess getting in their room but the moment they got in Avery pushed Sam on the bed. Sam kissed her whilst Avery straddled her lap tightly.

They just continued to kiss heatedly not going any further yet. Avery smiled so happily. She couldn't believe this was happening. She moved to her pillow as they continued kissing. Sam played with her fiery locks as they kissed. Avery stopped kissing her to look at her.

"Don't stop." Sam pouted.

“Are you sure?”

Sam nodded.

Avery kissed her heatedly. They were drunk so they just stuck to kissing. Meanwhile in the other room, Betty had just come out from a shower. Jughead was sitting on the bed watching a movie. Betty just hugged him from behind as he smiled at her.

"You know I should be doing work right now." Betty teased.

“I can go?”

"No I want you here. We should talk about the non date, date thing." She sat on the bed next to him.

“Sure.”

"I know you remember nothing but you asked me for coffee in your letter." Betty smiled.

“Can I read it?”

Betty pulled out the journal. She handed it to Jughead and he read over it. With each significant moment he began to remember a little.

“I remember... Tom and Collin convinced me to write this... I spent all night writing.”

Betty's eyes lit up. "Really?" Jughead nodded. "What else do you remember?"

“That’s it.”

Betty smiled at him whilst she kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her. Betty moved herself closer to her love. She crawled on his lap being so careful. She didn’t want to hurt him.

"It's okay baby." Jughead smiled. "I want you."

“You do?” She smiled. 

“Always.”

"Me too. But I should tell you something. I've been using sex to deal with my emotions. My therapist says it's unhealthy. I want to do it with you when we both remember." Betty confessed. He nodded. “That’s okay.”

"But I won't objectify to some making out." Betty smiled. "It makes me feel like a teen again." She added. Jughead smiled and kissed her more. 

"I miss you. I want to show you something."

“What do you want to show me?” Jughead wondered.

Betty showed him the tattoos she had for him. “I saw this in the picture you sent me.” He remembered. Seeing the tattoo triggered that memory. "You remember?" She traced his tattoos.

"I remember nearly crying. You are so beautiful and I forgot how beautiful you were. It made miss you more and want to see you again." Jughead confessed.

Betty kissed him lovingly. She couldn't help but cry. She was back in his arms. He was alive.

“Don’t cry Betts.” He whispered, wiping her tears.

"I thought you would die baby." Betty told him.

“I’m okay... just a little damaged.” He teased.

"Aren't we all?" She laughed softly. "That's not the problem Jughead. I was scared that I might not ever get to tell you it's always been you. I love you."

“I love you Betty. Always have, always will.”

Betty hugged him tightly. "I don't know what the future holds Jug but all I know is I want to be back in it. You could be thousands of miles on a tour and I want to be by your side." She wiped her tears.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. Betty kissed him with the same love and passion. Being in that room and opening up felt right. It's what they needed.

It would take time for Jughead’s memories to come back and for them to grow as a couple but they were both willing to give it time. Time is what they should have given each other the first time.

They were glad that now they could figure things out. They were both willing too. They both needed one another but the question was will everything change once again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. Thank you for all the support. It means the world too us.

A week had passed and Sam avoided Avery like the plague. Betty and Avery have been making trips up to New York to find an office whereas Jughead has been attending therapy. All the girls have handed in their notice. 

It was annoying Betty that her friends weren’t speaking. Neither would tell her what happened. She was planning on locking them in the room she had found in New York.

Betty had found the perfect office. She had been looking for months prior. She was so excited. Betty messaged Jughead as he was spending the day with his dad camping.

B: found the perfect office x

J: that’s great Betts.

B: I can't wait to show you x.

J: I cant wait to see. Hoping some memories will come back during this trip.

B: me too x.

J: how’s things with your friends? Are they still not talking?

B:I'm locking them in the office as we speak.

J: really?

B: yep. Call you later?

J: of course.

Betty did as she promised. She was waiting for Avery and Sam to show up. They showed up five minutes apart. She had told each of them that she needed to speak to them alone. Betty was fast on her feet. She let them walk in first closing the door on them. 

She then locked the door smirking. “Betty what the fuck?” Avery snapped.

"Talk!"

“I’ve tried speaking to her! She won’t talk to me!” Avery yelled.

"I'm not opening up until you do." Betty told them.

“Fine!” Sam yelled.

"I'm getting coffee!" Betty walked off.

Avery sat down on the desk. She just wanted to cry with Sam avoiding her. She moved to the other side of the room as Avery cried. She avoided all eye contact as she pulled her hoodie over herself. Avery just cried. She kept her head down. They knew they were in for a long night.

_____

Meanwhile in Riverdale: 

Jughead was sat around the campfire as they toast marshmallows. He looked at Fp as he began remembering the conversation. He remembered why he entered the army. 

"Did I really go into the army because I didn't want to be anywhere Betty wasn't?" Jughead laughed softly.

"Yeah." Fp laughed.

“That’s ridiculous. I should’ve just followed her.” Fp smiled, "Message her. I'll get the food." He smiled. 

Jughead smiled as he messaged her.

J: I remember why I joined the army.

B: really?

J: yeah, I didn't want to be in Riverdale without you. It was stupid.

B: you didn’t follow me?

J: I guess I just didn’t think it was the right thing to do.

B: I would have ran back into your arms

J: I needed to be on my own for awhile. 

B: I understand.

J: i should help my dad with the food. 

B: have fun. 

_______

Back in the office:

Avery felt like she was losing her mind. She kept crying. She was crying for over half an hour now. Sam had enough, so she came over to her. Avery didn’t notice her. She was all curled up with her head tucked in against her knees.

Sam just hugged her whilst Avery didn’t move. "Don't cry." Sam whispered.

“Don’t cry?! Are you fucking serious?!” Avery snapped at her, she looked up at her.

"I don't know what to say Avery. Kissing you freaked me out!"

“I get it! It was a mistake! Can we just move on and forget it happened?!”

"No!" Sam snapped.

“Why the hell not?!”

"I liked it!" Sam sighed.

“Then why are you treating me like shit?!” She sobbed.

"I liked it and it scared me Avery." Sam confessed. Avery rolled her eyes and looked away."It doesn't mean you should treat me the way you did!" Avery snapped.

“I’m sorry!” 

“Whatever!”

Sam just walked up to her as Avery just looked away. She gently cupped her cheeks. "Yell at me but talk to me." Sam begged.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

"Well I do. All my life I've been told I like men. Than you kissed me and changed that." She sighed. Avery didn’t say anything. "So excuse me for freaking out." Sam said.

"So what Sam? I thought we were friends."

“We are.”

"Then why push me away." Avery wiped her tears.

“I don’t know how I feel.”

"But we are friends." She looked at her.

“I know.”

"I miss you Sam." Avery sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

“Av...” 

“No, I get it. It was a mistake. Friends?”

"I don't want to be friends." Sam cupped her face again.

“You don’t?” Sam just glanced at her lips.“I’ll move out then.” Avery got up. Tears ran down her face.

"For fucksake Avery kiss me?" Sam wanted to kiss Avery sober. She wanted to see how it felt. 

However, Avery just looked at her waiting for her to make a move first. Sam grabbed her jacket and pulled her close to her. She kissed her passionately. She kissed her back. Sam was so nervous she was shaking.

“Hey...” Avery whispered. “We can stop.”

"I don't want to." Sam whispered back.

“You’re shaking.”

"I'm nervous. You're so beautiful Avery." Sam pulled away.

“Sam I’ve had feelings for you for awhile.”

"Really?" Sam held Avery's hand. Avery nodded. "You should have told me earlier." She smiled.

"I was scared. I was afraid of you freaking out. Which you did." Avery confessed.

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. The truth is out now." Avery looked at her.

Sam nodded. 

“How do you feel?” Avery whispered.

"I want to kiss you until you moan."

“I mean about me.” She whispered.

"I think I just answered it, Avey bear. I like you too. I fall in love with personality and I always have." Sam bit her lip.

Avery kissed Sam, whilst Sam pulled Avery onto her lap. They both deepened the kiss. Avery finally felt a weight off her shoulders. She didn't have to hide anymore. 

Betty came back as they made out. She opened the door to their office, to see them pull away from one another. 

"Finally!" Betty squealed. "So can I have my best friends, friends or maybe together now?"

Avery nodded. 

Betty ran up to them and hugged them. They hugged her back. "Girls this is our office. The place we're starting our company. A woman to up lift people by the people for the people. Soul magazine. The name is a work in progress." Betty smiled.

"It's about time." Avery looked around the small office.

“I love it.”

"Me too."

"Thank you guys for coming with me back home. For leaving everything to be by my side." Betty hugged them.

“Of course.”

"Juggie's remembering more. I think I have chance with him again." She told her friends.

“That’s amazing B.”

"Everything is looking up. I'm just scared that he might have to go back on duty." Betty sat with her friends.

“He’s still recovering.”

"I mean after." She looked at a wall.

“Do you think that’s something he wants?”

"I have to talk to him. I know Collin and Tom are coming to visit soon. Apparently we're meeting our niece next week. Veronica has the baby." Betty smiled. She was kind of jealous.

“That’s great.”

"I'm excited. I always thought I would be a mother before her though." Betty stood up to look out the window.

“You should be happy for her. Just because you don’t have them first doesn’t mean you never will.” Avery told her.

“It’s not a competition.” Sam added onto what Avery said.

"I know. I am really happy for her. I will spoil all my nieces and nephew rotten." Betty smiled.

They nodded.

"So when you two have kids." She smiled.

“I don’t want kids.” Avery said. “We’re not even together completely yet B.”

"Let me dream." Betty giggled. Avery rolled her eyes. Betty smiled at them. "I'm going to go home. You two enjoy the city."

“Okay.” Betty hugged them again. "Go get lucky." She told them.

"Shut up." Avery blushed. Betty smiled and headed out. She wanted to allow her friends some time alone. 

______

Riverdale: 

Betty arrived back in Riverdale the following day. Betty and the girls have been staying at her mother's house getting fed up being at the five seasons.

She just wanted Jughead to come home from camping. It would be a few days until then but she missed him. Betty decided to go over to the Andrews.

Veronica was there with Archie. He was home for a few weeks. Betty knocked on the door with the presents for the little one she bought them.

“B!” Veronica smiled.

"Hey Veronica. I missed you." Betty hugged her friend. "Where is Aria? I can't wait to see the little princess. Is she with Arch? How is Arch? Did he know about Jug?"

Veronica laughed softly. "She is with Archie. They are in the back garden. He's good. Archie is soaking all the time up with her. Yes we did. We are so thankful he is alive and okay. Now take a breath."

Betty laughed softly. She couldn't believe how much she actually had missed them. Betty got emotional thinking about it. But what pushed her over the edge to tears was seeing Aria Andrews.

"Look who made it." Archie smiled. "It's auntie Betty. Let's not tell her uncle Jughead is upstairs." He smirked.

"No he's not. He's camping." 

"We came home early." Jughead hugged her from behind. "My dad wasn't feeling well and I much rather babysit."

Betty smiled at him and hugged him happily. Jughead picked her up. "I remember a lot more." He whispered.

“Tell me.”

"I remember all my journey but the accident is still foggy." Jughead kisses her neck.

“That’s great Juggie.”

"I remember us. All of the letters. It came to me whilst I was reading all the letters camping." He continued to kiss her. Betty kissed him lovingly whilst Jughead pulled her closer. "I thought we were bad Archiekins." Veronica teased.

“They have years of catching up to do.”

"That's true." Veronica kissed her husband.  
Archie kissed her back happily. However, at the other end of the garden Betty looked up at Jughead. "I'm coming home baby."

Betty pulled her phone out to show him the photos of the office. "I have the office. I'll find a place to rent with the girls. We're excited. We can start our lives again. The girls can be together. It's the perfect fresh start."

“That’s great Betts.”

"It's great for us. We could have that." Betty looked at her friends.

Jughead kissed her. He could feel the radiate through the kiss. They pulled away a little after. "I love you Jughead. But my niece is calling me to be held." Betty looked at him.

“Go ahead Betts.”

Betty kissed him again before she quickly stole her from Archie. She sat on the swing set holding her. Jughead watched her. He loved how she interacted with children. Betty was always so kind and gently with them. She would play with them. That's why she was the best babysitter around.

Just watching her he knew he wanted a family with her. More so now than ever. They've already waisted so much time. Yet they were still working on them. No one said they couldn't practice.

"She's so tiny." Betty was in awe of the little girl. "Do you want to hold her?"

“I’d love to.”

"Support her head." Betty handed Aria over to Jughead. "She's perfect." Jughead smiled at his niece.

Betty looked at Jughead. She bit her lip seductively. Jughead was so attractive being a caring uncle. He smiled at her.

"Maybe tonight we could have some alone time?" Betty suggested.

“Yeah?”

"I think we've waited long enough. The doctors cleared you right?"

“Yesterday, yeah. I still have to be careful though.” Betty bit her lip again. "When am I ever not careful? I'll even let you be on top." She winked.

“It’s probably more dangerous for me if I’m on top.” He teased.

Betty giggled as she blushed. "Whatever you want. I promise to wear something sexy. Even though I didn't bring any cute underwear."

Jughead kissed her. He was excited for tonight. He smiled into the kiss as Aria began to cry. She was hungry. Veronica came over to breastfeed her baby girl. Betty then held Jughead's hand on the swing set. She looked at him like he hung the moon.

"Do you want to go home?" She smirked.

“Sure.”

"Guys we'll call around tomorrow." Betty told them.

"Perfect. It's time we put her down for a nap anyway." Veronica said.

_____

Betty's room: 

The contains closed and the door shut. Betty put on the only nice lingerie set she brought with her. It was black with loads of flowers on. A step up from the pink lace he's used to seeing.

Jughead was waiting for her. He felt Betty slip up behind him kissing his neck. She was a little nervous and he could tell. Jughead turned around to kiss her lips. He felt her instantly relax into his embrace moaning softly. 

"Baby..." Betty whispered.

“Yeah?”

"I want to look at you as you take your clothes on." Jughead like that. He softly pulled away as he stripped an item at a time. She watched him. She saw all his scars and tattoos."Do you remember what those are from?" Betty kissed every single scar on his body.

“Not many.”

"Juggie, are any of them like the palm of my hands?" She whispered afraid of the answer.

“I can’t remember Betts.” Betty looked at his forearms and found obvious self harm scars. Betty kissed them softly. "Do I need to give you your own speech you gave me?" Betty couldn't believe that he felt like he was in a headspace to do that.

“Betty it’s okay. I don’t even remember it.”

"I know those scars." Betty showed him hers. Jughead kissed her hands. "That was before I switched to sex as an outlet. I had your speech in a loop in my head and I knew I needed a different way to cope." Tears ran down her face.

Jughead nodded. He was at a loss for words. 

"Sorry. This is meant to be romantic and I'm telling my boyfriend what I told my therapist."

Jughead laughed softly. “I don’t mind Betts.” "It's not sexy." She laughed with him. 

"So I'm your boyfriend again?" Jughead smiled.

"Uh-I..."

“I want to be your boyfriend again.” Betty kissed him. "Then you are mine."

Jughead deepened the kiss. They both got lost in each other's embrace. They were allowing themselves to feel it again for the first time in a long time. Jughead lifted her up.

"Careful." Betty giggled.

“I am.” Jughead couldn't wait just to be with her again. It has been far too long for him. Betty gently rolled him over as she got on top of him. "I missed my Betts up there." Jughead's hands drifted up her thigh. 

“Yeah? Me too baby.”

"Definitely." Jughead smiled. "I missed you so much. I love all of you."

“I love you Juggie.” Jughead kissed her as he toyed with her waist band. "I've dreamt of this on tour."

“Yeah? Tell me what you thought about.” Betty looked at him. "It's embarrassing." He blushed.

“Tell me.”

Jughead sat up a litt more. "I thought about our pillow talks. You teasing me our first time. Most the time I would have to take a cold shower." Jughead told her the short story.

“That’s cute.” She kissed him.

"Well Elizabeth Cooper I am madly in love with you."

“I love you Jug. So much.” She kissed him.

Jughead played her hair as they kissed. He forgot how soft her hair was. Now it was so long. They held each other close. They were both nervous.

"We don't have too." Betty toyed with his waistband.

“I want to... it’s just been awhile.”

"It's okay. I promise I'm not that good." She promised.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’ve only been with you Betts.” Betty cupped his cheeks. "I'm still the girl who lost her virginity to you."

Jughead kissed her running his hands up her back. He unclipped her bra as it fell between them. Jughead has always been a boobs guy. He couldn't believe how big they got. He kissed them each as Betty just closed her eyes. She enjoyed his lips on her body again. He worked from top to bottom teasing her with different kisses.

She moaned softly. Jughead just smiled as he removed her panties. Betty looked at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. He wasn't some random guy from the club but he was her Jughead. She missed him so much and now he was hers.

Jughead finally got into the swing of things as he finally thrust up into her. Betty moaned. She made sure he didn’t hurt himself as she did a lot of the work. Jughead hated that she was doing all the work. He loved to cherish her.

"Let me help a little more." Jughead moaned. Betty kissed him. “Be careful.”

"I know. I know my limits." He turned them over so he was on top.

Betty gently wrapped her legs around him. Jughead smirked at her. This felt more natural now. They both felt like they were 16 again. They were so eager for each other. Anyone would be able to tell. They were so responsive to the way they touched one another. They kept reminding themselves to be careful. It was the cutest thing.

They just needed each other. They spent all night making sweet love. They would take turns being on the top and the bottom.

They finally felt like they were home. It was perfect. They were home with everything off their chest. They've confessed their sins as one would say and now they can finally just be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

6 months later: 

Tom and Collin had ended their tour a week ago. The three men planned a trip to Spain for a get away. The original plan was to destress after their tour. 

It is the same plan but Jughead was making the decision if he wanted to go back servicing as his contact is up. Tom and Collin were doing another service. They both had even been promoted.

Betty and the girls were in their office creating this small online magazine. They had all moved to the city. Sam and Avery living together as Betty lived alone and Jughead joined her some weekends. 

Betty was really worried that Jughead would go back into service. They've been talking about it. She didn’t want him to but it was his decision. However, she was enjoying seeing the pictures of the boys on social media. Betty missed him and the girls were teasing her as she missed him.

"Just put a ring on it." Sam teased. Betty rolled her eyes. "Don't we deserve a wedding with all that stress?" Avery sat on her girlfriend's lap.

"We've been dating again for 6 months. Plus he is thinking about going back." Betty sighed.

“Does he want to?”

"I think so. I'm so worried." She sighed.

“What are you worried about?”

"Losing him." Betty confessed. "I love him too much for him to die."

“Tell him that then.” Betty nodded. "Do you guys mind if I call him?"

“Go right ahead B.”

"Try not have sex on the desk." She teased.

"Jokes on you we did that last night." Sam smirked.

Betty headed outside to call Jughead. She was hoping he would pick up and it wasn't too late for him.

“Hey Betts.”

"I don't want you to die." Betty burst out.

“What do you mean? I'm not dying. Are you drunk Betts?”Jughead asked.

"Stone cold sober. If you go back you might die. How can I marry a dead man? How can I start a family with a dead man?"

"Baby we can do all of that whilst I serve."Jughead said.

“And what if you get hurt again? You almost died Juggie.”

"I promise you I won't." He told her. "I love you."

“You can’t know that Jug.” 

“I want to Betts.”

"Fine! I'm so scared that I will lose you and we can't have a family." Betty started to cry.

“I’ll be safe Betts.”

"Yeah well sorry if I don't believe it." She told him.

"Babe?" Jughead whispered.

“What?”

"I love you but this is my life. Take it or leave it. If you want me you'll accept it." Jughead told her.

"Of course I'll accept it. I'm scared we'll never be able to say I do before they take your life away." Betty sobbed.

“Betts I promise I’ll be fine.”

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I vow to you that I will come home. Look baby I have to go. We're about to get in the taxi."

“Fine.”

Betty sighed softly. "I love you baby." Jughead reminded her.

"I love you too."

Jughead ended the call and looked at Tom. "I finally understand what you and Charlotte went through."

"Yeah. But now we're back together trying for a baby." Tom told them.

“Yeah well now Betty is upset with me.”

"She'll get over it. Think about it this way, you just got her back. She's afraid of losing you. Send her a sweet message." Collin said.

“Fine.” Jughead sighed. “I just hate that she’s worried.” He started typing out a message for her.

J: I know you are worried but I love you. We will be fine. I want a family just like you.  
J: I want to marry you tomorrow if I could. I am sorry but I need my family and that's my brothers and sister touring. Including you.

Betty messaged him back. 

B: I love you. I'm just not used to this yet.

J: I get it baby. We’ll work it out.

B: I never want to see you coming home to a hospital unless we're pregnant.

J: I know.

B: I love you Jughead Jones.

J: I love you Betts.

B: have a good time. Come home soon x

J: I will.

B: good. 

_______

2 weeks later: 

Betty and the girls launched their magazine. They had hit 1000 reads. Jughead came home from the holiday with the boys. They were throwing the girls a surprise lunch as they were proud of their friends. Jughead was proud of his girlfriend. It's the last nice thing he could do before leaving in a month.

They came to surprise them at work. Tom was good friends with Avery now and super close with Sam. They have asked the four of them including Collin to be god parents. They found out they were expecting.

"These girls are all work no play." Collin teased heading in.

“Yep.”

"Collin?!" Avery ran over to hug her friend.

“Hey Av!”

"Wait your meant to be in Seattle?" She smiled.

"Well we came to celebrate with you." Tom smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes Sam." He hugged her. 

"Where's Betty?" Jughead asked. 

"She's at a meeting. She's on her way back."

“Oh.”

"She was grabbing coffee." Sam said.

"That's typical." Jughead laughed.

They heard the door open as Betty gasped. Jughead turned around and smiled at her. "Your home!" She placed the coffee's down. Betty ran up and jumped on him.

"You are not allowed to leave my side until you serve again." 

"Baby I can't breath." Betty let go of him slightly.

He kissed her lovingly. Betty deepened the kiss as she slipped a key into his pocket. He held her close. He continued to kiss her head. In the end they pulled away not wanting to be rude. Their friends smiled at them.

"Congratulations girls 1000 hits." Collin said. 

"We're taking you out to celebrate." Tom said.

"Thank you boys." The girls smiled.

Betty looked at Jughead. "Check your pockets." He reached into his pockets. He pulled out the key to her flat. It had a keyering on that was a J and a picture of Hotdog.

Jughead smiled at it. "So?" Betty asked.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

"Yes baby." Betty smiled.

“I’d love to.”

Betty kissed him. "It makes things easier when your not here. I can take care of Hotdog. Wait for you and things." She whispered. Jughead kissed her. "I love you. I'm so excited to live with you."

"She will drive you crazy with decorating." Sam laughed.

"I'm happy we didn't that that stress." Avert hugged Sam.

"I decorate. Charlotte added the accessories." Tom smiled.

“Jug is terrible at decorating. I’ll be doing all the work.” Betty teased.

"I'm going to decorate our bedroom to prove it." Jughead mumbled into the kiss.

"No. You have no sense of style." She smiled.

"I'm not that bad." Jughead picked her up.

“Yes you are.” She kissed him.

“Please?”

"No black." Betty giggled.

“How about navy blue?”

"With bright colours in than yes." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"I can't wait." Betty looked at him smiling. “Me too baby.”

"Let's call it a day and celebrate." She smiled more.

“Okay.”

"We hit a 1000 reads." Betty squealed.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Collin said. "You're like my sisters."

1"Aww thanks Col. We love you. We need you to get a man." Avery smiled.

"Nope. I swear men just hate me."

“You just have to find the right person.”

"That's easy for you guys to say. Mr and Mrs Perfect. Mr going to be a father. Mrs and Mrs lovers." Collin sighed.

“We’re not saying it doesn’t take time.” Avery told him.

"I know but people I've dated hate that I have to commit to the country." He said.

"Don't give up mate. It just takes time." Jughead kissed Betty's cheek.

Collin nodded. They all headed for dinner to celebrate. They laughed and smiled the whole way through.

______

A few weeks later: 

Jughead was shopping for paint. Betty was at work but Collin was with him. Jughead was excited to start decorating. He wanted to surprise Betty when she came home from work. 

"I can't believe your getting excited over some paint. You are official old." Collin teased.

“I am.” He laughed.

"Where's our young soul gone?" He picked up some gloss.

“I wish I knew.” He joked.

"I think Cooper stole it."

“I couldn’t imagine anyone but her to grow old with.” He smiled.

"Now you can." Collin smiled.

Collin teared up. "Stop making me cry." He picked up the navy paint they already looked at. Jughead laughed softly. “I’m serious. I’ve always loved her.”

“Yeah.”

"How is she taking you leaving in a less than two weeks?" He wondered.

“She’s not happy about it.”

"She'll be okay. She has the girls." Collin said.

"I know but she is scared. That's why I want to do our bedroom for her." He smiled. 

“I get it.” His friend looked at him proudly.

"I feel bad you know." Jughead told him as they paid.

“Would you stay home for her?”

"I would but I am not ready to give up the military yet." He confessed.

“I get it. Don’t feel bad. It’s your life Jug.” 

“Yeah but it affects her life now.” Jughead sighed.

"She signed up for it. She can take it." Collin told him.

"Yeah but I need her to know I have something worth coming home to now." Jughead smiled faintly.

“You should talk to her tonight.”

"I will." He hugged his friend.

They headed back to his after. They were on a mission. They were shopping since 8 this morning. Now it was 1pm. He had till 10 tonight. He wanted the whole bedroom decorated by the time she got home. It took hours of determination but it was worth it.

Hours passed and Betty came home exhausted. She wasn't expecting the bedroom to be decorated. She came home to paint cans secretly hidden. Jughead was so excited for her to see it.

"Baby?"

“Yeah?” Jughead walked up behind her.

"You did it didn't you?" Betty smiled.

“I did.”

She ran to the room to see it. Jughead had wrapped the door up with wrapping paper. He began filming her. She punched the wrapping paper crawling through. Betty gasped as it was so stunning. It was something she would have done.

“What do you think?” He smiled.

"I'm impressed." Betty jumped on the bed. "My baby has style." She added.

Betty pulled him on the bed with her. "I love it. It's ashame we only have 2 weeks to share it together." Betty kissed him so he couldn't reply.

Jughead kissed her back as she sat up. "Speaking about that. I finally have something worth fighting for to come home. I am someone to fight for to come home now. That's you. I love you so much and I will promise to come home to you." He laid her down as they began undressing each other.

Clothes came off as they began making sweet passionate love. A night of pure love that they just needed. They just needed to be together. That night was special. They were finally together again. They had moved into a home for themselves. 

Four walls they could start a family. Through the fear and the love. Through the journey. They could one day finally expand their family. The Cooper Jones family could hopefully become a family of three.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We appreciate all the love and support

Saying goodbye is the hardest thing. Saying goodbye with the uncertainty of the loved one not coming home was even worse. Yet the sweet kiss goodbye is something they would cherish.

Betty Cooper had left Jughead along with Tom and Collin. Everyone was crying but they all had brave faces on. 

Jughead used to do this with ease. Now he felt the struggle his brothers and sisters faced. Betty placed the necklace he got her into his pocket. A reminder to come home safe. As safe as he can.

Going to serve for your home country is terrifying. Walking into a war zone. Bombs going off at every step. Jughead, Tom and Collin have been gone a week. It's been the worst week of Betty's life. She had been nervously sitting listening to the news. Luckily nothing about the military.

However, on the other end of the world. Jughead and his team were heading out to dispose of a bomb. Retrieve one of their own. 

Guns were being fired left right and centre but a bomb no one could have known. Collin ran towards their injured man. Jughead was sorting out a gunshot wound to the chest when all of a sudden a massive bomb erupted. 

Shock ran through everyone's body. Tom ran through to check on Collin. The sight he saw made him scream a bone defying scream. He was panicking which was making his vision blurred. His life was flashing before his eyes. He saw his friend on the floor bleeding out. His leg was blown clean off.

He ran to him. “Collin... Collin... stay with me.”

His pulse was week. Tom radio through for Jughead. In a matter of second Jughead ran through to them staying low.

"Hey come on man. Stay with us... we need you at our weddings." Jughead whispered trying to assess the wound.

Collin looked at them using all his energy. "It's my time guys... I love you two. You are my family. The only family that mattered. The family that didn't kick me out for being gay.... yo...you supported me." His breaths were getting slower and slower.

"You loved me when I couldn't love me. You... guys... deserve the wor- world. Tell the girls I tried- I lo...love them. I love you brothers." 

Collin used his last breath. He wasn't strong enough to hold on.“Collin... Stay with us.” Jughead cried.

"Collin wake up." Both the boys shook him.

Collin wouldn't wake up. He laid there with no movement. His body was lifeless. Jughead checked for a pulse. His pulse was completely gone. They had lost a close friend and they still had months of the tour left.

Jughead didn’t know how to cope with pain well. He was still in shock. All he wanted to do was go home to Betty. He had lost one of his closest friends. He had no family to give him a funeral. He deserved one.

Jughead and Tom didn’t know how to keep going forward. They were still under attack but they couldn’t just leave him. Jughead went into survival mode. He kept them safe by shooting at the enimie. It went on for half an hour until they were safe to get Collin's body to the chopper.

Jughead was still completely in shock. He didn’t know how to handle this. He lost one of his closest friends. 

Getting back to base he had to be the one to hand over his body. Jughead physically couldn't. All he could do was stay silent looking at his friend. Tom was still shaking. They both were really struggling.

Their captain came to them. He was making them go for an evaluation. This was a traumatic experience for them and he needed everyone on their A game. Unfortunately the doctor sent them home. They were no longer fit to serve this tour.

Betty got the call that Jughead was coming home from emotional trauma. They told her Collin was dead. Betty was speechless. She knew she had to tell Avery but she would be heart broken.

Avery and Sam were coming over later. She cancelled and told them she had to take care of something else and she would explain the next day. She headed to the airport to wait for Jughead.

______

At the airport:

Betty saw Jughead come off the plane into the airport. The look on his face broke her heart. All she could do was run into his arms. She held him so tight crying herself. He just gently hugged her.

"Let's get you home." Betty kissed him.

Jughead stayed silent as they headed out to her car. Betty knew she couldn't force him to talk. All she could do was be there for her boyfriend. So that's what she planned. 

When they got home she ran him a bath. She made sure Hotdog was with him every step of the way. Betty made him his favourite food. Pulled his favourite book out. She didn't know how to be there for him. He would have a therapist come see him every day. For now all she could be was his shoulder to cry on.

That night Betty crawled in bed as Jughead stared blankly at the wall. He was shaking. That day kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He was focusing on that and nothing else.

"Baby can I hold you?" Betty asked."I don't know what I'm allowed to do in this situation."

Jughead thoughts were drowning everything else. He couldn’t even hear her. All he could focus on was the cold touch of his friends lifeless and bloodly body.

Betty was really concerned. She looked at Hotdog at the bottom of their bed. She then carefully just hugged Jug. He was too trapped in his mind. He didn’t even realize she was there.

"Collin don't leave us." Jughead cried.

Betty hugged him tightly. He was crying and screaming for help like he was still in that moment. She didn’t know what to do. She hated seeing him like this. Betty looked up at him and kissed him softly, hoping it would distract him and get him to focus on her. She just needed him calm. It didn't. It only made things worse. This is what Betty feared. 

____

Jughead was with his therapist as Betty invited Avery and Sam over to tell them what happened. This was the only time Betty could mourn Collin as well. She needed to start planning the funeral for the boys. Maybe that would give them some peace.

"He's really gone?" Avery sobbed.

"Yeah." Betty cried along with her. "The boys are a mess. I'm trying to stay strong for Juggie but he's not there."

“What do you mean?”

"He's in a loop of Collin's death. I'm so scared girls. He couldn't get out his head to answer me if I can hug him? I know he's grieving but how do I help him?" Betty asked them.

“Speak to his therapist after.”

"I will. I need to get in contact with the military to see if Collin has any will or certain things he has to have at his service. It's all too much." She hugged Sam and Avery.

"He was like a brother to me. He helped me feel comfortable being me." Avery wiped his tears. "I miss him."

“Me too.”

"We're here for you and Jughead." Sam said.

“Thank you. I just really don’t know what to do. He’s not doing well.”

"Well whatever happens we are family. We stick together." Avery uttered through her tears.

Betty just held her friends. She took this hour to grieve before having to be strong for her partner.

_____

Therapy was a long process. Jughead wasn't responding to anything the therapist is trying. Betty is losing hope as a few weeks have passed. It's been a month since Collin died and his funeral was next week.

She didn’t know how Jughead would deal with it. Betty decided to try talk to Jughead. All this stress was making her sick. All she wanted was to be there for him and maybe get a hug.

He was sitting on their bed. "Juggie?" She hugged him from behind. He stayed silent. "Baby please, it's been weeks and I haven't heard you talk properly." Betty was trying to hold herself together.

“You haven’t said a single word to me.” She whispered. "I need you too." She hugged him. Betty couldn't help herself. She broke down crying into his neck. He rested his head on hers."I need to hear your voice. It's scaring me your so silent and then you scream in your sleep."

He didn’t say anything.

"I understand." Betty pulled away to climb into bed. Her pillow was getting wet quickly from her tears."Goodnight." She whispered.

Jughead got in bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lift his hands up to her and kiss them whilst he just cuddled up against her

"I miss you Jug." Betty uttered. "I know it's hard. I can't imagine to begin what's going on in your mind. But I love you and I am her for you. In unity there's strength right? I give you all my strength."

“I love you.” He whispered.

Betty quickly turned to look at Jughead. "I love you so much. Thank you for speaking to me." She cupped his face, kissing him.

They both tasted each other's salty tear filled kisses. He pulled her closer as they kissed. Betty just kissed him. In that moment she felt bliss. She slowly pulled away feeling dizzy. Betty was still holding him close though.

Jughead closed his eyes. He was trying to fight off the thoughts in his head. "I did a little painting whilst you were gone. I was driving the girls crazy. I completed all the work for work. They forced me to take a day off." Betty told Jughead.

She leaned over the bed pulling out a hand painting picture of the boys in their uniform. Betty snuggled up to Jughead looking at it.

Jughead nodded.

"I painted you." Betty kissed his chest. "It doesn't matter though. Get some rest baby." 

Jughead just closed his eyes. Betty looked at him. They had made progress as Jughead was holding her as they slept. Afraid this progress might disappear when they finally lay Collin to rest.

She didn’t know how he would do. She was planning on meeting up with Charlotte to talk about Tom before the funeral. They were meeting tomorrow to talk and shop. Charlotte was registering at baby shops.

_____

The following day Betty met Charlotte. They've become friends since she started dating Jughead again. They weren't the closest of friends but they always had their partners intrest at heart.

"How is Tom doing?" Betty asked.

"Awful but this baby is keeping him sane."

“Jughead’s not speaking.”

Charlotte looked at Betty. "Shit that's tough. Tom is speaking but he avoids speaking about that day." She explained.

"I know it's hard for them. But I miss my boyfriend. All this stress of him not talking is making me so sick. I'm throwing up. I've put on so much weight I'm stress eating." Betty explained.

"Or your pregnant." Charlotte joked.

"Char that's not even funny. I want a family but It's too much stress at the moment."

“You sound like you have symptoms.”

Betty looked at her with a faint smile. "It's just not the right time. My boyfriend has only spoke three words to me in over a month." She sighed.

"You're taking a test." Charlotte told her.

“Fine. I just don’t know what I’m going to do about Jug.”

"We'll figure it out. Let's give Collin the service he deserves." She told her.

"I agree. I miss his smile."

“He was such a good guy. My heart is broken for Tom and Jug. They’re all each other had for awhile.”

"I know. They encouraged Juggie to write to me. Without him, Jug wouldn't be in my life." Betty confessed. "Do we know of the car's the set for friday?"

"Yeah they are. We are following behind Jughead and Tom's tour unit. They will be with them." Charlotte explained. She had been to a few.

Betty nodded. 

They headed to grab what they need before Betty went home. She still had a few hours before she went to get Jughead from group therapy. Betty pulled out the pregnancy test she bought. 

Nerves ran through her body as she took the test. This was a bad time for a child but she wanted a family with Jughead so desperately. In the waiting time Betty was running through all the possibilities. When it was time she finally saw two pink lines. 

Betty Cooper was pregnant and that came with so much uncertainty it scared her. She couldn’t have a baby now. Jughead was barely speaking.

She needed time to figure this whole thing out. It wasn’t a good time for a baby but she wanted it more than anything. A baby with Jughead. Just the thought of that made her excited.

One thing at a time the funeral was Friday. She will figure it out after friday. 

_____

Jughead was panicking. His night terrors were worse. He was trapped in that moment. Betty was in bed with him. It was the night before the funeral. They didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Jughead wouldn’t stop shaking. He was turned away from her.

Betty just held him. "Tell me about Coll. The first day you met." She kissed his neck.

Jughead didn't say anything. "Please baby." Jughead still wouldn’t speak. Betty saw tears running down his face."We can cry together." She told him.

Jughead just cried on her chest. "I miss him." She held him closer. “I know Juggie.” She kissed his head. Jughead just held her, crying.

"How did you meet?" Betty tried to make conversation.

Jughead felt too overwhelmed to speak. Betty didn’t want to push him. She just kissed him. "I want to show you something." He looked up at her. Betty got out of bed as she got the box she had been hiding from him. She was taking him to the roof of the apartment. Jughead was still in bed.

"Baby I am trying to show you what I got you and Tom for Collin." Betty sighed.

She had named a star after Collin for the boys. Jughead nodded. He got out of bed and followed her. Betty took him to the roof and pointed to the stars.

"That's now Collin's star." Betty told him. "I want you to have a piece of him. He was a star. He deserved love. We love him and he will always be guiding you Jughead. Now he has his own star to do so." She added.

Jughead kissed her softly whilst she kissed him back. "I just want you to speak to me."

Jughead kissed her neck as they held each other. Betty held him as she moved his hands to her stomach. She was pregnant and knew she couldn't have this baby but she wanted it so desperately. 

He was so thankful towards her. He wouldn't have made it this far without her support.

They didn't sleep that night. They just stared at Collin's star watching the sun rise. Jughead was calm that night. Mainly because he didn’t sleep and let his mind go back to that day.

"Are you ready to get ready?" She whispered. Jughead shook his head."I'm here for you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead nodded. He knew it would take time. He also knew he wasn't ready but at least he head her. 

____

At the church:

Everyone was arriving slowly. Betty wasn’t sure if Jughead would speak at the funeral. She knew he had written something but he still wasn’t talking. If he wouldn't, Betty knew she would read it out for him. 

Jughead was currently sitting in the back while Tom, Charlotte, and Betty were all standing up front. They were greeting people as they arrived.

Tom and Jughead were in their uniform. Betty kept glancing at Jughead. 

"So?" Charlotte whispered.

Betty just nodded.

“Should I try talking to him?” Tom said.

"Please. Did you tell him Charlotte?" Betty asked.

“Tell me what?”

"Nothing." She hugged him. "Go talk to him."

Tom headed over to him. He brushed off what the girls were talking about. Jughead just walked up to his coffin and touched it. 

“Hey Jug.” Tom said. He just looked at him. "Hey." He whispered.

“You doing okay?”

"I am struggling. I haven't spoken more than five words to Betty." Jughead sighed.

"She loves you man. All she wants is for you to open up to her." Tom told him.

Jughead nodded at his friends.

"I am struggling too. All I can focus is on our little girl coming. We have him. The girls bought the star. We need to let him go peacefully."

“I can’t.”

"Jug we need to let him go. He would want us to celebrate his life. Go do the things he love." Tom started crying as well.

“I can’t just move on.”

"It will take time but he needs us to move on so he can move on. You know what he's probably saying. Look at those suckers crying over me. They couldn't be brothered to dress in fun colours the boring idiot." He hugged his friend.

Jughead laughed softly. He knew Tom was right but it would take time. Everyone had arrived now.

The funeral began and Jughead just cried throughout all of it. His grip on Betty's hand was strong. He couldn't even get a single word out so Betty had to take over.

"Collin was there for me when no one was. He was the first friend I ever made on tour. He taught me to love not in a relationship type of way but a family type of way. He taught me the meaning of family. He showed us how to enjoy our time. How to embrace each moment. How a life is meant to be lived. He was brother right till the very end. I am at a lost for words but we've lost a good one. Heaven isn't ready for our Coll. Unity theres strength and we know you will guide us. We love you Coll." 

Betty read Jughead's notes. She was crying but keeping it together. Jughead held Betty tightly as they were at the front.

Tom went after Jughead. Similar to what Jughead wrote. Everyone was crying but the moment everyone was out of the church they separated to celebrate on their own. That night they were celebrating a friends life. 

Tears were spilt and cried but closure was a process. A process that would be a long road but a road they had support on. 

Sitting at a rooftop bar they were looking at Collin's star. Betty was holding Jughead. She was so tempted to tell him about her pregnancy. She didn’t know how it would go.

"Babe can we go talk over there?"

He nodded.

Betty was nervous as she walked over. She wasn't drinking and she doesn't know if he's noticed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. 

"Thank you." Jughead spoke to her.

"No need to thank me. We are family... speaking of family." Betty prompted.

"I'm not ready for that." Jughead told her.

"I'm pregnant Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead went silent again. Betty knew she shouldn't have said anything. It was far too soon.

Now she had set back his progress and maybe even their relationship. What was she supposed to do?

All the support she was giving him was there but who would support her in the end. 

After all this was her body her decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Radio silence. 

That seems to be their new thing. It has been two months since the funeral and Betty and Jughead hadn't spoken since then. They were like roommates and not lovers.

Betty had a small baby bump. She would attend appointments alone. She was hiding her pregnancy from everyone. 

Jughead has resigned from the military. He was focusing on therapy and writing again. He is still struggling to explain all his emotions but now he's at risk of losing Betty.

Betty was currently at home packing a bag to leave. Whereas, Jughead was in the office writing. He heard the door to his office open as she was trying to find her passport. She wants to go back to Italy to clear her head. All he did was glance over at her.

"Where is it!?" She screamed.

“What are you looking for?”

"Now you speak to me." Betty began crying because of her hormones.

“Well you’re screaming and getting upset.”

"Because I'm pregnant and hormonal. I can't find my passport. I feel unwelcome in my own home." She just collapsed on the floor in tears.

“You’re leaving me?”

"No I'm going on a trip to clear my head. I've given you all my support and I can't can't get an ounce." Betty looked at him.

“How long are you leaving for?” Betty could tell he was getting upset.

"I don't know Juggie. Maybe until the baby is born. I can't raise this baby without you. If you won't do it with me then a couple who is adopting will." 

Saying that out loud broke her. She had been thinking about it for a month. If she couldn't give this baby a happy, healthy and stable home. Someone else should.

“Fucking leave then.” He said angrily.

"Fine I will! I know your grieving but I need my Jughead back! The one who talks to me. Hugs me properly and kisses me. The one who comes to my doctor's appointment if I need support. The one who would have never missed this." Betty pulled the ultra sound out. 

Jughead just looked at her. "This is our baby. The one I've been thinking about names. Collin for a boy and Forsythia for a girl." He stayed silent and did not say anything. He didn't know what to say if he was being honest.

"I love you but I don't know this version of you. The one that doesn't try to communicate with me." Betty lifted her shirt up to reveal her bump.

“Life changes people.”

"I know. Apparently pulled us apart for the second time. I'm going to bed. I don't care about my passport. I'll get a new one." She held her stomach trying to stop her tears.

“Fine.”

Jughead let her walk out. He really didn't want her to leave. Anger consumed him lately. He would let that get the better of him. He needed her to stay with him. She's his whole world.

____

Betty was in their bedroom as she laid on his side of the bed. She was wrapped up in one of his flannels.

"It's okay nugget. Daddy does love you. He'll come around. He has too. He's just missing someone important to him. I'm afraid he'll lose me. I need his support." 

Jughead was on the outside of the door listening in. He just sighed, he decided just to go in and hug her. She was right he hasn't hugged her in over two months and he missed her embrace.

Betty was shocked he came in. When she woke up he wasn't there. When she goes to sleep he wasn't there. He had been chosen to sleep in the office until she fell asleep. He had been sneaking back in to hold her.

She saw Jughead open the door to see her on his side of the bed. She then quickly moved to stare at the picture of them on their table side. She knew in her heart that it might be over for good this time. 

Jughead tiptoed in as he laid on her side. Betty's side was always closest to the door. She was always up early and that's how they've always done it. He gently wrapped his arms around her. Betty leaned back into his arms. She could feel him touch her bump softly.

"No one properly knows." Betty confessed. Jughead nodded. "It doesn't feel right telling them without you there." She covered her mouth. She was stopping herself from crying. He didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent. Betty just clutched onto Jughead's hands.“Do you really have to go?” He whispered.

"No." Betty looked up at him.

“Stay.” He whispered.

"You want me to stay? You want us to stay?" Jughead nodded. It was easier to nod than to speak. If he speaks he might cry. "Really?" Betty carefully turned around to look at him.

“Yes.”

She just hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back. He gently kissed her head. "I'm hungry." She blushed. Of all the things she could have said it was that. 

Both feeling emotionally drained they looked at each other. "Juggie was that really the first thought about my pregnancy?"

“What do you mean?”

"You said you don't want a family." Betty covered her stomach up with her arms so the baby couldn't hear them.

Jughead laughed softly at that. “I do Betty... It just wasn’t the right time to find out.” He whispered.

"I know I was going to tell you later but it came out like word vomit." Betty sighed, slapping her head. "I'm an idiot."

“Betts it’s okay.”

"No It's not. I wasn't thinking. I could have told you by putting a bun in the oven. A month later but I didn't." She sighed.

Jughead nodded.

Betty pulled out the baby scan. "You're going to be a daddy."

“Yeah.”

"Are you happy?" She wondered.

“I haven’t been happy in awhile Betts. But I’m getting there.” He whispered. 

Betty nodded. "I hate seeing you sad." She wiped her tears away. Betty put her hands on her stomach again. "Betts why are you doing that?" He questioned.

"I don't want our baby to listen to this." Betty shrugged.

“That’s not how it works.” He teased. Betty smiled faintly at him. "Shush, I'm protecting his little ears. This is grown up talk." She teased back.

“His?”

"I think it's a boy." Betty bit her lip nervously.

“What makes you think that?”

"It's silly." She smiled.

"I want to know." Jughead pulled her closer.

"I've been testing all these old wives tales out. They all indicate a boy." Jughead laughed softly. "I told you it was silly."

“It’s adorable.”

Betty started crying again because of the hormones. This was the first time since he came off of tour months ago he complimented her. Jughead wiped her tears.

Betty Cooper was so thankful they were talking again. "When are you going to kiss me? It's been two months?" Betty pulled him down, taking her own charge. She kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

"Will you speak to the nugget?" Betty suggested.

Jughead nodded.

He moved down to hold her stomach. "Hey little one. It's daddy, I'm sorry I haven't been here for Mummy. But I'm here now. Daddy just lost a close friend." Betty teared up looking at him. "I'm here now I promise."

“I know.” She kissed him lovingly. Jughead kissed her back. "I missed your kisses."

“Yeah? What else did you miss?” She kissed him again.

"Hugging you, touching you, taking you out on a date night."

“Then let’s do all of that. We need it.” Betty suggested.

"Get dressed then." Jughead smiled faintly.

“How about we get undressed first?” She teased.

"Tempting but I want to do this date night right." He hugged her. Betty kissed him before getting up to get dressed. “Fancy or casual?”

"You decide." Jughead smiled at Betty.

Betty picked out something to wear as Jughead headed to get ready. She smiled to herself looking for her fancy dress she got to tease him. It still fit perfectly even with her little baby bump. She felt so sexy in it. She knew it would drive him insane.

Betty wondered where they were going. Jughead was always good with keeping dates a surprise. He had planned to go get burgers and drive to a beach. He was dressing up fancy with her even though they didn’t need to. It would be a special little moment for her. He knew she’d be excited about what they’re doing.

It was the beach where they took their ever first solo trip together. The memories there meant a lot to them. He wanted to prove to her was so thankful.

______

At the beach: 

Betty was blind folded as Jughead guided her to their spot. She had no idea where she was. He took her blindfold off.

"We're at a beach in formal wear." Betty giggled

“Yep.” He smiled.

"I love it." She spun around kissing him. Jughead kissed her back happily. He gently pulled away to show her the basket off food he's holding. “You always plan perfect dates Jug.” She smiled.

"I owe it to you." Jughead sat down. She sat down with him. "What changed Juggie?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"I mean you've been in this depressive state. You haven't talked to me properly or loved me properly. What changed?" She hugged him.

“I realized I was a terrible boyfriend. I didn’t like that I was hurting you.”

Betty nodded. "I had a flight booked." She confessed.

“If you still want to go I understand.”

"I don't want to go. I want a family with you. I want to get married and have this little nugget. I want to call our parents and our friends." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"Only if you want this." Betty told him.

“I want this... I’m just still really struggling with this Betts. I’ll try my best.” He whispered. Betty cupped his face. "I know and I've tried being there for you the best I can but I need a little support too. I love you." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back softly. "Can we tell FP and Alice?"

“Now?”

"I've been waiting for months." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Jughead kissed her. Betty hugged him excitedly. "I'm going to make love to you all night." She smiled. He smiled up at her as Betty pushed him down cradling his lap.

"I feel like a teenager."

“Yeah? How?” Jughead smiled.

"Cradling your lap in public. Doing this." She rocked on him. Jughead pulled her down to kiss her.

They were on a beach alone making out. It was passionate and rough. They missed each other’s lips. They didn't realise how heated it got until Jughead was taking her underwear off.

“Jug... we can't be here.” She moaned against his lips.

"No ones around." He smirked. "But I'll stop if you want."

“We have to be quick.” She kissed him.

"That's not a problem." Jughead moved on top of her. They kissed heatedly. Jughead began moving his hands to her thighs."No teasing." She warned.

“Why not baby?”

"It's been a month since I had you. I just want you." Betty told him. Jughead kissed her as she unbuckled his belt. Betty bit her lips. “I love you.”

"I love you and too." She checked him out. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs again. Betty moaned softly. “Still no teasing?” He smirked.

"Just fuck me."

"I like demanding Betts." Jughead teased her more.

“Yeah? Hurry up Jones.” She kissed him.

"I might slow down to tease you."

“Then maybe I’ll have to take control.” 

"Go ahead baby." Jughead smirked.

Betty cradled his lap as she began quickly thrusting into him. She was hungry for him. Jughead loved that. He kissed her heatedly. They found a quick paste that was comfortable for the two as they teased one another. 

After the few months they had they needed this. They needed just to be together. It was a night of passion and love. They laid beneath the stars falling asleep under them.

____

Betty was going to hear the heartbeat. She refused to listen to it without having Jughead there. She was so excited to hear the heartbeat. She had been putting that off. She was five month pregnant.

Jughead had agreed to come. Jughead was starting to feel excited about everything. He was surprising Betty with a baby bib today. He hadn't slept. Betty woke up and saw he wasn’t in bed. Normally he slept in hours after her. She was panicked. The only time that happened was when he was having a panic attack.

She quickly got up to look for him. After a couple minutes of searching she found him doing the last thing she expected. He was building the crib for the nursery. "Baby?" Betty smiled.

“Good morning.” He smiled at her. “Sleep well?”

"The little nugget kicked for the first time last night."

“Really?”

"I tried waking you up. Come feel." Betty walked up to him. Jughead touched her stomach. He felt their baby kick as he smiled at her. "You scared me earlier." She kissed him.

“Scared you? How?”

"You only wake up before me if something has happened." Betty told him. "I can't believe this is nearly up. I didn't buy one." She added.

"I saw it and it reminded me of the one you had in your baby photos." Jughead smiled. "Also I was thinking to tell the girls and Tom today."

“Really?” 

“Yeah, is that okay? Your bump is getting bigger I’m sure they’ll be able to tell soon.” He kissed her.

"Absolutely. I have cute little bibs for them all to open." Jughead's eyes lit up. "Show me." He picked her up.

Betty took him into their room. She showed him the one for Tom. It was a camouflage big. Avery's had a rainbow on and Sam had a camera on.

“They’re perfect.” Betty hugged him happily."I am so happy. We should start to get ready. We'll be late." 

"I know you hate being late." Jughead smiled.

“Come on.” She smiled as well.

Jughead laughed softly. He was pretty much ready. He just had to change. Jughead was racing her to get ready. Betty couldn't help but laugh as she slipped into some comfy clothes.

"I hate that you've missed a few appointments. Finally the doctors won't give me that pitty look she forgets she's giving me." Betty walked out the door saying goodbye to Hotdog.

“I’m sorry Betts.”

"We've moved past it, Jughead." She shrugged.

_______

At the hospital:

Betty was nervous. Jughead was so excited his eyes were glued to the screen. They heard their baby's heart beat. This all became more real. Jughead was crying. He saw how active their baby was being.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

“Betts? It’s up to you.” Jughead said.

"Jughead Jones, would you do me the honour of finding out with me what to get our little nugget?" Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded. He was too nervous to speak. He felt like speaking would ruin the moment.

"Congratulations you're having a boy." The doctor smiled.

"A mini Collin." Betty smiled excitedly.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Is that name okay?" 

Betty was worried. She didn't want him to have to live with it his whole life if it would hurt him. Jughead nodded. He couldn't think of a better man to name his son after.

"Collin Pendleton Jones." Betty smiled.

"No baby. Collin Pendleton Cooper-Jones."

“But I want to take your last name some day.” She kissed him.

"But he should know how amazing his mother name is as well." Jughead smiled into the kiss.

“We’ll figure it out when the time comes.” She smiled.

The doctor smiled at the couple. She handed Betty some tissue to wipe the gel from her stomach.

Jughead was so happy. He looked at the printed scan photo. He couldn't wait to tell Tom at lunch in an hour. He hadn’t seen him in awhile. He hadn't seen him since Charlotte gave birth. He’d been so busy with the baby. They were all meeting for coffee so they could see Sutton.

They were soon arriving there. Betty was avoiding coffee and knew they would ask questions why. She sat down before they could see her baby bump. She was wearing an oversized jacket too. It was Jughead's jacket she stole.

“Hey guys.” Tom smiled.

"Hi." Betty smiled. "Look at how big she is."

“She’s adorable.” Jughead said.

"I love her so much. Look at that cute face." Tom kissed his daughter's head.

Jughead smiled at them. "Can I hold her?" Jughead asked.

"Of course." Tom passed her over as Sam and Avery came in.

They sat down with them. Betty smiled at the three of them handing them the gifts.

“What are these?”

"Open them." Jughead winked.

“Okay.”

The all opened them. "This will look so sick with her little camouflage outfit." Tom looked at the baby bib.

“B?” Avery said.

"Yeah?" Betty looked up at Avery.

“Are you pregnant?” Betty stood up showing her bump. She had all of sudden grown a bigger bump. “Oh my god!”

"Baby tell them." Betty's smile grew.

“It’s a boy.” Jughead smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Tom asked, taking Sutton back. "Do you hear that baby girl? You'll have a friend."

“Collin.”

Tom immediately started to tear up. He looked at Jughead and gave him a nod. An unspoken communication both men knew what it meant. 

Betty held Jughead’s hand. He just kissed her. Jughead finally had everything he wanted. Betty was his and they were starting a family. Their little boy would soon be on their way.

They could finally just be the Jones. 

Well Cooper-Jones.


	12. Chapter 12

1 month later: 

Jughead Jones is struggling. Some days are easier than others. Some days he will talk about it and others he won't. Jughead has been focusing on the nursery. He was so proud that it was finally completed.

He did all of the decorating and building. It kept his mind busy. Plus he wanted Betty to relax. He loved decorating. He found it so calming. He began painting.

He was currently in the nursery as Betty came in."Hey Juggie." Betty came in all emotional.

“You okay?”

"Today's meant to be our 13th anniversary together." She looked at him.

“Oh.”

"I've gotten you something." Betty pulled out a bag of thirteen gifts.

Betty had gotten him a painting kit. She individually wrapped the pieces. That took up 4 of the gifts. She had gotten him a ring made from the first spoon they shared ice cream from. 5 other gifts were his favourite food and flannels. The three reminding gifts were his old beanie. A new small baby beanie and a holiday for them as a family in a year's time.

“Thank you Betts you really didn’t have to... I feel terrible. I didn’t know we were getting each other gifts.” He sighed.

"I wanted to do this. We have a new anniversary now but I much prefer this one. I had to do something whilst you decorated." Betty pulled his lip down before kissing him.

Jughead nodded. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't be. Bed rest isn't fun."

"The doctor put you on it because of your stress." Jughead kissed her neck. Betty leaned into the kiss

"But I'm so bored."

“I know Betts.”

"I'm going insane. I am working from home but I miss my office." Betty pouted.

“Let me show you what I’ve done with the nursery. That’ll keep you busy.” He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back as she followed her boyfriend. Jughead had created a cute little jungle themed nursery for their baby boy.

“Juggie it’s perfect.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do now that it’s done. I’ve been using it to distract myself and keep my mind busy.”

"Well our kitchen needs doing." Betty smiled.

“Then I’ll do that next.” He shrugged.

"Really?" Betty smiled.

He just nodded. Betty could tell something was up with him.

"Baby what's troubling you?"

“Nothing. I’m okay.” He smiled.

"Baby it's okay. You can tell me."

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll get started in the kitchen.”

"Or you could just snuggle with me?"

“Sure.”

They got into bed and Jughead put on a movie. Betty laid between his legs holding him. She wanted to know what's troubling.

"Juggie are you scared?"

“Scared? Of what?”

"Collin coming in a few months. I don't know. Something is troubling you." Betty said.

“Betts it’s fine. I’m fine.”

"Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up our anniversary. The old one."

“I’m fine baby.” He reassured her.

Betty just sighed holding him as Jughead focused on the movie. He just held her tight. Half way through the movie Betty fell asleep. Jughead began talking to her whilst she was asleep.

"I'm okay. I promise." He kissed her.

He didn’t like her worrying about him. He was trying to focus on her. They would always worry for one another.

Jughead decided to go look at the gifts properly. He looked at the ring she had made closely. Jughead had no idea what it meant. He just went to start in the kitchen to keep his mind busy.

They had decided on their paint previously that month. Painting was so easy and simple he could complete in a day. He did so. Betty woke up to their kitchen fully decorated. Jughead had been up all night. He saw Betty the next morning hunting for food.

“Hey Betts.”

"Hey sexy." Betty kissed him.

“Like the kitchen?”

"Love it." She smiled. "You're too fast for me."

"I like keeping busy. You know I've decorated the whole house. What can I do?" He asked.

"Come on a walk with me? The doctor said I can go for a walk." Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

Betty held his hands as they headed out with Hotdog. They went for a walk around central park.

"Baby I figured out what freaked you out. The ring is a promise ring." Betty told him as they got onto the park.

“It wasn’t the ring Betts.”

"Then will you tell me what freaked you out?" Betty asked.

“I just need to focus on you and the baby, okay? My issues aren’t important.”

"Baby they are. You, me and our little guy. That's important. So tell me." She looked up at him.

“I’ve been really depressed, Betts. It’s fine. I’m not important. I need to focus on making you happy and making things perfect for our baby boy.”

"Baby you've baby proofed everything. We have everything. We're all ready. We are just waiting for our little boy to come now. So let's focus on you feeling better." Betty told him.

"I think I need to see my therapist again."

“Then that’s what we’ll do Juggie.”

Jughead just nodded.

"Anything for my love." Betty told him.

“I was trying to make sure that I didn’t stop focusing on you like before.... I ended up losing myself in the process again.”

"I know but baby I never wanted you to lose yourself. All I wanted was for you to sleep and talk with me again. Kiss and cuddle me." She wrapped her hands around him.

"I know."

"Plus how can we get married in the future if we don't communicate."

"I want that so badly." Jughead smiled.

"Then let's focus on our family. Not one individual, everyone. Each of our needs should be met."

Jughead nodded.

"I love you Jughead Jones."

"I love you Betty Jones." Betty giggled. "I'm not one yet."

“You will be.”

"When?" She winked.

“Someday soon.” He smiled.

"So tomorrow."

“How about after the baby is born?”

"Surprise me." Betty settled on.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled faintly. Betty kissed him as Hotdog wrapped them around one another. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty held him as he just smiled faintly at her. They continued on with their walk happily.

___ 

A few months later: 

Jughead was underway with therapy. Betty was close to her due date. She was so tired of being pregnant. Jughead was currently in therapy. He had been slowly getting better but he just didn’t want to admit to himself that he wasn’t happy.

He knew he had to speak to Betty about it in therapy. His therapist suggested she came to the next session. That's what he planned. The therapy session was well under way and Betty was sat listening.

"Juggie explain to her how you feel." His therapist told him.

His therapist kept looking at him. She had a crush on him. She continued to brush past him.

“I just... I don’t know.” He sighed. 

“Tell her what you told me.”

"Told her what?" Betty asked. The therapist held Jughead's hand. "Get off of him!" Betty snapped.

Jughead sighed and held Betty’s hand. Betty looked at him. She was all emotional. "Tell me what baby?" She was looking at him crying.

"I'm not happy!" He felt like he was forced to say it.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

“I spent all my life focusing on everyone else and I’ve realized that I’m just not happy.”

"With me?" Betty asked.

“Just in general. I haven’t been happy in a very long time... I thought things were getting better but they’re not.”

Betty looked at him. "Am I losing you?"

The therapist nodded.

“No.” Jughead sighed. “I don’t know. I just don’t know how to get better. I can't seem to be happy. And I love you Betts I truly do but I’m unhappy.”

"But we're having a baby? What does this mean for our baby?" She cried.

“I want to be there for him Betts. I’m not saying I don’t want to be a father.”

"But what about us?" Betty looked at him.

"I am suggesting you take a break."

“A break?” Jughead said.

"For a month. If you still love each other then fine." The therapist said.

"No! I'm absolutely not!"

“He’ll be home before the baby if he still feels the same.”

"Juggie?" Betty sobbed.

“I mean... What’s so bad about it?”

"We've already spent so much time apart... but I'll do this for you."

“I’m sorry Betts. I don’t want to be selfish but I just need a week or two to focus on myself. A month at most.”

"It's okay." She was stopping herself from crying. "I'm going to go to the girls place."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just kissed him before she ran out the room. Jughead just sighed. "It's okay Jug. Tell me how you feel?" His therapist smirked.

“I don’t want to upset her.”

"Tough luck. She has to learn its not about her but you." She told him.

“It’s not all about me.”

"It is to get you better." She moved to sit with him.

“Every time I brought up my issues Betty would tell me we’ll focus on the whole family and not just individuals... it got me thinking... I don’t know.” He sighed. “Maybe I just sound selfish but I need attention to my issues too. Ever since I lost Collin I just haven’t been myself. I haven’t liked living.”

"That's absolutely fine. She doesn't understand. You should break up with her."

“I want to marry her some day. I love her. We’re about to have a baby.”

"If she doesn't put your needs first she doesn't deserve you." His therapist said.

“That’s not how it should work.”

“But you only put her first.” 

“I do... I just don’t think she has to worry about me.”

"You should." She told him.

"She does care but she has the baby to worry about." Jughead told her.

"This is a toxic relationship." The therapist said.

____

Meanwhile at the office:

Betty came to work in tears.“What’s wrong B?” The girls noticed her anger.

"Me and Juggie are on a break. I hate his therapist!" She sobbed.

"What Seriously?" The girls gasped.

Betty was trying to calm herself down. She was still on bedrest. She just punched her laptop, breaking it.

“B, stress isn’t good for the baby.” 

“What happened?”

"Apparently I've not seen how much Juggie is hurting. She suggested a break. I can't lose him for a third time." Betty sobbed.

“Who’s she?” Betty tried to speak but couldn't.“B?” She looked at them completely broken. They both hugged her whilst she clutched onto her friends.

Betty Cooper felt like she was right back at the beginning. She felt like she was in Italy not recognising herself.

Would history repeat itself or can they stay strong?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Drama and more drama!

Two weeks. 14 days. 98 hours. All that time had passed and Betty Cooper feels completely numb. Jughead was making strides in progress. His therapist was getting closer with him.

Whereas Betty she had lost herself. She had been sleeping at the office for two weeks. They had two more weeks to go. Originally Betty was going to ask the girls but she felt too embarrassed. Too weak to do so.

Everytime she was going to, she backed out of it. She was hoping to ask them soon. She couldn’t be alone. She blurted it out at work one day.

"You've been living at the office?" Sam looked at her concerned.

Betty nodded. 

“Why can’t you go home? I thought Jughead was at a hotel?”

"I lied. He's at home." She tried to hold her tears in.

“So he took the house and what? Kicked you out?”

"I gave him the house. I just wanted to get out the therapy session. I've been living in these clothes for two weeks. Can you go get me clean ones?" Betty asked Avery.

“Of course B. I’ll talk to him too.”

"Don't. I just want to hug him. I'm so tired. I haven't slept in weeks. I went to my doctor and I'm not meant to move out of bed." She sighed.

Sam hugged Betty. "Let's get you laid on the couch. You sleep and we'll spilt the work load." Sam held her.

"That bitch is trying to claw her paws into my man."

_______

Jughead was at his therapy session. He had done one every single day since they decided on the break.

“I miss her so much.” Jughead said.

"I think the problem is you've only ever been with her. You should date other people before fully committing to her."

“I’ve been fully committed to her for awhile now.”

"I think you've had a change of heart." His therapist prompted.

“How?”

"That you don't fully love her anymore. You need to try and be with someone else. Say me perhaps." She smiled.

“I do love her. I’m about to have a baby with her.”

"You might be getting lust confused with love. You've been together since you were teens." The therapist said.

“I know I love her.”

"But do you? I'm setting you homework. Go on three separate dates." She smiled.

“I can’t do that to Betty.”

"You two are on a break. That means you can do what you want." His therapist placed her hand on his thigh.

“But I love her.”

"Then you'll truly know. I'm sure she is having so much sex. I've got her notes from her own therapist. She's a sex addict." 

Jughead's therapist was out of bound. She was lustful for Jughead and didn't care about his actual health.

“Betty wouldn’t do that.”

"How do you truly know? One date by Friday. It's your homework." She wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Do you think Betty is seeing other people?” He was getting insecure.

"Of course. Before she came back to you she was a sex addict. Who says she isn't cheating on you? Is your baby even yours?"

Jughead was panicking. He was letting his anxiety get the best of him. He agreed to the therapist. She was the expert right? It was her job to do this. She was here to help him.

"What time shall I pick you up?" Jughead asked.

“8:00, don’t be late.”

Jughead nodded before he headed out. He was nervous that he was doing something wrong. Jughead pushed his feelings down driving home.

Getting home he saw his door unlocked. He had locked it. Panic ran through his body but he instantly relaxed seeing Avery. 

“Hey Av.”

"Hey Jug. How's therapy?" She wondered.

“It’s been good.” He shrugged.

"That's good. Hey Jug about Betty..."

“I don’t want to hear about all the guys she’s probably been seeing.”

"What the fuck Jughead!" Avery snapped. "She has been hiding away. She is so fucking upset. She has been sleeping at the office too embarrassed to ask me or Sam to stay with us. No guy will sleep with a pregnant woman!"

Jughead rolled his eyes. Avery pulled up her phone. She showed Jughead the CTTV for the past two weeks at the office.

“I don’t want to hear it Av. I need to focus on myself. My therapist thinks Betty is toxic for me.”

"Well focus on yourself but if she doesn't stop stressing she's at risk of losing the baby. Your son.!" Avery was furious at him.

"Stop lying to make me feel bad. Get out my house!" Jughead snapped back.

Avery grabbed Betty's suitcase. She knew telling Betty would break her. She looked at him as he got a message from Betty.

B: is this month up?

J: I don’t know Betts. My therapist says I need more time. I miss you. How are you and Collin?

B: not good. I'm falling apart. It's not good for Collin.

J: I’m sorry.

B: it's not your fault. I miss you so much. Can't we see each other?

J: do you want to come over?

B: now? I would love that.

J: okay. See you soon.

B: okay x.

"Hurt her Jones and I will kill you." Avery warned before leaving.

Betty came 20 minutes later. She was exhausted with no sleep but she wanted to see him. Jughead answered the door. He saw her exhausted and her stomach still growing. She only had two months left until she gave birth.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hi baby." Betty looked at him crying. Jughead hugged her whilst Betty held him tightly. "Can we stop this?"

“My therapist thinks I need more time.”

"How much longer?" She glanced at him. 

"She messaged me about 2 months." Jughead confessed.

“Two months? Jug the we’re having a baby soon.” She teared up.

"I know but I promise you, we'll be together by then." He hugged her tighter.

"What if we're not?"

“I love you Betts. I know we will.”

"Promise me?" Betty whispered.

“I promise.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back quickly. She savored the kiss. "You're dressed nicely. Meeting Tom and Arch?"

“Yeah.” Jughead said. He didn’t want to tell her the truth. Betty nodded. "Can I go in the nursery?"

“Yeah.”

Betty just held his hand moving them to the nursery. They stood in there together. "Our Collin will be here soon." She looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"I can't wait for us to read stories to him."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I will have my Big Jones and my little Jones." Betty smiled a real smile. Jughead hugged her. "My Jones's. No one else's."

Jughead nodded.

"I'm keeping you. You should go." Betty wiped her tears.

“Betts stay at the house tonight. I’ll stay with Arch.”

"No. It's too painful without you. The last time I didn't sleep in the same bed as you. I lost you and we lost a friend. No." She shook her head.

“Betts wouldn’t you rather be home?”

"How can I be home when my home isn't ready to be with me?" Betty looked away. Jughead sighed. "I'm going to let you see Tom and Arch. Maybe they can talk sense into you." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back softly. It was a sweet kiss that they didn't want to pull away from. They both pulled away after a little bit. "Jughead Jones, I love you. " Jughead got a flashback from the first time they ever confessed their love. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Betty kissed him with the same passion. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. They had her baby bump leaving a gap between them. Betty couldn't help but moan softly. She had been so emotionally one day but turned on the next but she didn't have Jughead. 

He started to kiss her neck."I missed that." She confessed.

“Me too baby.”

"Don't meet the boys tonight. Meet them tomorrow." Betty cupped his cheeks.

“And do what tonight?”

"I like what we were doing. Also I want to hold you and sleep. I'm exhausted." She giggled softly.

“Wouldn’t you staying over be against the whole point of a break?”

"What if I need a break from the break to be with you?" Betty kissed him so he couldn't speak. He kissed her back as he kissed her he knew he needed to be stricked with himself. “Betts.” He pulled away.

"I need you." Betty blushed.

“We’re supposed to be on a break baby.”

Betty looked at him sighing a dramatic sigh. "I know. I'm going to go." She looked back at the jungle wall he painted.

Jughead nodded.

"Promise me when your ready. Wear your beanie if I see you. Then I'll know. All those years ago you posted me your beanie. You told me to give it back to you when we are going to try again." Betty just kissed his cheek. 

She walked out back to her car. Jughead sighed grabbing his jacket to meet Jessica his therapist.

___

Jughead was picking her up before taking her out to a restaurant for dinner. He was nervous but like any other date he bought flowers and chocolates.

"Flowers for you." He handed them to her.

Jessica leaned over and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you." He just nodded.

Jughead drove them to the restaurant. He was a little out his comfort zone but it felt good not having to be himself for an hour. To be thoughtless in his mind. He didn’t feel anything for Jessica but he enjoyed the idea of going out on a fancy date. He hadn’t been on a date with Betty in awhile.

He needed to focus on his own happiness. If that meant dates with Jessica than that's what he would do.

_____

2 months later: 

Betty was going to give birth everyday now. She had hit a rock bottom. She knew Jughead has completely given up on her. She had lost him for the third time. Betty was currently at their home as he was out at a therapy session.

Betty laid in the nursery just crying. She felt like a failure of a parent and she hasn't even met her little boy yet.

She just wanted things with Jughead to get better. She missed him like crazy. She missed her other half. Whilst she was crying on the floor she felt this sharp pain. She looked on the floor to see her water had broken.

“Shit!” Betty quickly grabbed her phone to call Jughead.

His phone just went to voice mail. Betty tried to stay calm as she called the ambulance. All she wanted was for Jughead to be there. She left call after call but nothing.

The ambulance came and took Betty to the hospital. She called Sam and Avery to come. 

Jughead was with Jessica in her office. They were having a picnic therapy session. Jughead had his phone turned off.

"How's the writing coming?" Jessica kissed his cheek.

"Amazing." He shrugged.

“That’s amazing Jug.” 

He nodded.

"Should we go to the movies now?" She wondered.

“Sure.”

Jessica smiled at him. She quickly packed as they headed out. Jughead kept his phone off. He liked the peace and quiet.

___

At the hospital: 

Betty was panicking. Her friends were on their way but she was alone. No one could get in touch with Jughead. The doctor checked on Betty and the position of the baby. 

Betty's worst nightmare had happened. Her little boy was pushing out legs first. They had to switch too an emergency c section. No one was there yet and they couldn't delay it.

Sam and Avery were trying to get ahold of Jughead. They had no idea where he could be. They searched all the known locations.

Betty was now prepped and going into surgery. She was so afraid. She just needed Jughead there. She knew he wasn't coming which made things worse. They were over for good and it killed her.

Betty laid on the operation table numb. She was numb from the waist down but she was emotionally. The only thing that brought her back to life was hearing her healthy son cry. She teared up, happy tears this time. The doctors closed her up so she could be with him.

_____

Meanwhile at the cinema:

Jughead got out the cinema. He turned his phone on to 100 missed calls and 30 messages.

B: I'm in labour! 

A: Betty's in labour!

S: where are you?!

A: she has to have an emergency c-section!

S: I am going to kill you.

A: she is all alone.

S: so it's over between you two. She's devastated.

A: your son was just born at 6:00pm.

“Shit!” Jughead yelled. “I have to go.”

"No come to mine." Jessica smiled.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Jughead ran to his car.

“Jug?” 

Jughead ignored her. He quickly got in his car. He quickly got to the hospital. He was panicking so much. He had let Betty down when she needed him the most. Once he got there he found Betty just watching their baby boy nap. Jughead teared up looking at him. Betty didn't realise Jughead was in the room.

"I'm sure daddy didn't mean to miss it." Betty uttered, sobbing into her pillow.

“Betts?” He whispered. Betty turned to him. "If your here to break up with me don't." She hid her face.

“I’m sorry... my phone was off...”

"You were nowhere to be found. I had the girls hunt all over the city." She pulled the blanket over her head.

“I was seeing a movie with Jessica.” He whispered.

"Your therapist? You... I..." Betty couldn't find the write words. Jughead nodded. "I was terrified."

“I’m so sorry baby.”

"I don't understand Jughead. It's been three months now. Are we together? You missed this massive moment for us." Betty questioned him. She was demanding answers.

“I didn’t know Betty! I had my phone off!”

"Answer me!"

“I don’t know!” Jughead blurted out. Betty just looked at him as her heart had just been shattered. “I’ve been seeing Jessica.” He said quietly.

"What? Like seeing seeing?" She covered her face trying to control her sobs. Jughead nodded. "But we were never over."

“That night you came over... I wasn’t going out with Archie and Tom. I had a date... with Jess...”

"Avery! Sam!" Betty screamed. They came rushing in. They were really concerned. They were waiting to be called in giving the couple their privacy. "Get me out of here now!" She begged.

“What? B you can’t leave.”

"I can't breath." Betty began having a panic attack. Jughead held her hand. It was his first instinct to help her calm down."Why?" She asked him directly. The woman were confused.

“Jess told me it would be good for my recovery.”

"No! She pulled us apart! She wanted you for herself. We were doing fine weren't we before her?" Betty looked at her friends. She didn't know what else to do. Jughead didn’t say anything. "What happened?"Sam questioned Jughead.

“I’ve been seeing Jessica.”

"You better be fucking joking." Avery loomed at him. "I warned you if you ever hurt her. I would kill you. I'm not joking."

"Avery stop. Pass me Collin." Betty whispered.

Betty just needed to hold her son. She knew the moment she has him in her hands she would calm down. Jughead just sighed."Jughead do you love Betty? Think of your story and how far you two have come or is this the end?" Sam asked.

“I do love her. I always will.”

"Then why do this to me Juggie? Wasn't I enough? I thought we were getting engaged." Betty just focused on Collin.

His tiny hands wrapped around her fingers.

“Can I hold him?” Jughead whispered. 

“No!” Avery snapped.

"You can." Betty passed him to Jughead. "Av all we have ever wanted together was a family. He can hold his son."

“Why are you even here? You’ve moved on!” Avery snapped.

"Because I love Betty and Collin." Jughead smiled and kissed his son's head.

Betty just looked at him. Anger ran through her veins but she's watching him interact with their son and she forgets why she's angry. Jughead was holding him close. He looked at the little boy with so much awe.

Betty asked her friends to leave. She would call them I'm the morning. Avery would just make the situation worse. Avery always got super mad about stuff like that. Her father cheated on her mother. It brought up rough childhood memories.

Once the girls left Betty let Jughead held him as she fell asleep. Exhaustion just took over her body. He just focused on his son. He had messes up big time. He knew in that moment he had lost Betty Cooper.

Losing someone you love is hard but losing them when you still have the feelings is like the end of the world.

Pain grew stronger by the day but now he had a beacon of light and love to focus on and that was Collin Pendleton Jones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 years later- 

Betty Cooper was a mother to a beautiful three year old. Collin Pendleton Jones was so much like her and his father it melted her heart. 

He was turning three and the only wish he had was to have it at grandma's house in Riverdale. Betty made that wish come true. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones planned a party for their three year old at her mother's house.

Betty Cooper is currently dating around. The day their son was born they made one of the hardest decisions they had to do for their relationship. They ended it so Jughead could focus on himself and his son. It was a hard thing to do but the couple were mature to do so. They were very good friends now. They made the best decision for themselves at that time. 

Jughead regrets what he did. He realised he was being manipulated and abused by someone who took an oath to help care for him. The worst part of his mistakes was not witnessing his son being born.

Betty and Jughead were at the shop getting the last things for tomorrow's party. Jughead was being more quiet than usual.

"Hey you okay?" Betty asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” He shrugged.

"About?"

“How Jess manipulated me.”

"She has her license taken off her now. That wasn't your fault... okay, it was. But you still had PTSD and depression. You were struggling. I kick myself for not trying to help better." Betty confessed.

“Betts it’s not your fault I wasn’t staying strong. That’s on me."

"We can't be strong all the time Jughead. Trust me these past 3 years have taught me that." She just leaned her head on his shoulders.

They weren't dating but every so often slip back into old habits. "What cake do we get 10 kids?"

“I don’t know.”

"But this is your speciality. I'm on this new diet so I'm no use." Betty laughed.

“Definitely chocolate cake then. A big one.” Betty picked the biggest chocolate cake up. She turned back to Jughead. "I'm not eating this."

“Why not? It looks so good.”

"Look at how much weight I've put on. I'm not drinking wine for a month too." Betty told him.

“You don’t need a diet. You’re perfect.”

Betty blushed up at him. "Well I don't know. I thought it would make me feel good but it's nothing like sex." Betty shrugged. Jughead laughed softly. “Haven’t you been seeing people?”

"Dating sucks. I've deleted the apps." Betty grabbed snacks and sweets for the kids.

“You can never find good people on dating apps.”

"I know but I wanted painless dating." She whispered.

“Painless dating?”

"I don't know really." Betty looked at him."I guess it's not a thing."

“Dating does suck. I hate the first date stage. It’s always awkward.” He shrugged.

"Right! Then they find out you have children and they ignore you." Betty giggled lightly.

“Exactly. Every so often I’ll find someone who likes the whole dad thing but it’s rare.” He laughed.

"I can't find anyone. I guess I long for the love we had. All the good, all the messy and the fucked up parts."

“There were a lot of fucked up parts. I’m pretty sure Avery still hates me.”

"I've trained her to love you again." Betty joked.

“I doubt that. She's brutal.” He joked back. “She tried to trip me when I came to pick up Collin the other day.”

"I'll speak to her. Do you ever think where we went wrong? We found each other again only for us to lose each other. I lost you twice when I had you." Betty looked away getting emotional.

“I think about it every day Betts.”

"I thought I would find you again and we would work through our shit. We did but you lost your memories. We had to work on getting them back. When you did you lost Collin. You were in a terrible bombing. You were going through a lot." Betty rested her head against his shoulder again. 

Jughead nodded.

"I miss you." She confessed.

“We see each other every day Betts.”

"You know what I mean." Betty pushed her trolley to the next food ilse.

“I miss you too.”

"Really? How?" She whispered passed his ear. 

“I always miss you Betts.” Betty smiled at him. She moved her hand to hold his. "The last time we were in Riverdale together without Collin was when things were good." Betty smiled. "Do you ever think of moving back?"

"All the time but then I wouldn't be near Collin. You have the buisness in New York. Now it's gone to print."

“Yeah.” Betty nodded. Jughead just shrugged. They got everything they needed before heading to the check out.

"Hey beautiful. This is your total but I it can be less if you go on a date with me." 

Betty burst out laughing. "That's never going to happen and that pick up line sucks."

“Ouch.” Jughead teased.

"I'm way too old for him Juggie."

“I thought you were looking for someone?”

"You not him." Betty packed her bags. "Here keep the change. Can we go Jughead? I hate leaving Collin with Alice."

Jughead nodded.

Betty was rushing out the shop. She sighed sitting in the car. She looked at Jughead putting the groceries in the back of the car.

"So?"

“So, what?” He got in the car with her.

"You heard what I said."

“Can we talk about this later Betts? Today is Collin’s party. After it?”

"Yeah. Sorry." Betty began driving.

“I’m not just trying to push it off Betts. I just think it will be a really serious conversation and we need to at least get through today first.”

"I understand. I'm the queen of bad timing, remember." She laughed awkwardly.

Jughead nodded.

Betty began driving back to Alice's. They got there and Jughead started to set up for the party. Betty went to prepare the food.

"Daddy!"

“Hey Col.” Jughead picked him up.

"I miss you."

“You see me everyday buddy.” Jughead smiled.

"But you are better than Mommy at stories." Jughead laughed softly. "Mommy talks alot about you."

“Yeah?”

"Yep. She told me shush." Collin giggled.

Jughead smiled over at Betty. She saw Jughead smiling at her so she came over to them with the food. 

"Is my baby boy excited?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah!” Collin smiled.

"Good." She kissed him. "Make sure daddy doesn't eat these."

"I have made you a plate to eat before the party." Betty glanced at his lips.

“Thanks Betts. You know me so well.” He teased.

"Years of knowing." She giggled. He smiled at her. Betty just hugged him as he hugged her back. "Son guest are arriving!" Fp called from the front door.

It was Sam and Avery with their little girl. They adopted.

Jughead answered the door."Jones." Avery brushed passed him. Jughead sighed. "She'll come around." Sam hugged Jughead.

“No she won’t.”

"You really hurt her. Who do you think got Jessica's license taken away from her?" She told him.

“I know.”

"But you've been making up for it." 

"Aunties!" Collin ran over to them. Avery picked him up. "Daddy's here " he smiled.

“I know.”

"Mommy is happy." Collin kissed his auntie's cheek.

"Is she? Lets find her." Avery kissed him. She saw Betty in the kitchen with Alice."B how are you?" Avery hugged her.

"Amazing. I feel so old."

“You’re still young.” She teased.

"He is 3! I am old!" Betty giggled.

"Stop." She rolled her eyes. "So Jughead's here?"

"You knew he was coming and Avery I love him. Talk to him and be nice." 

"Fine." Avery headed over to Jughead."I'm sorry." She offered him an apology.

“I know Betty told you to say that and I know you don’t mean it.”

"Okay. She did but I saw her smile and that's genuine. What changed?"

“I’ve always loved Betty, Avery and I could never stop. You don’t understand.”

"You're right. I don't understand Jughead. She stood by you through the memory loss. The PTSD and you disrespected her." Avery said.

"You two found each other again. That was special."

“I needed time!”

"Three months! You cheated on her with your therapist! She had a c section by herself! She wasn't allowed in the room! Then you broke her heart!" Avery snapped.

Betty heard all the shouting. She headed over to them. "Enough! This is Collin's day! Yes Jughead hurt me! Yes he needed time! No it wasn't the right way but we will work through it! We always did. We have worked through it!"

“I’m going for a walk.” Jughead stormed out.

Betty sighed as she got everyone playing party games. She needed to focus on Collin.

______

Jughead walked to Sweet Waters. Archie and Tom followed after him. Jughead sat down, lighting a cigarette.

"You okay?" They asked him.

"All I ever wanted was to marry her."

“Then ask her. Prove yourself and your love for her.”

“It’s too soon.” He sighed. “Me and Betts are supposed to talk tonight.”

"I love her and I want to marry her but It's all too soon." Jughead continued to have his cigarettes.

"What are you going to say?" Tom asked.

“I suggest you do a big romantic gesture.” Archie said.

Jughead nodded. "I should be at the party. It's my son's birthday."

"You know Sutty has a crush on him." Tom smiled.

“I’m going to get Betts flowers and then I’ll go back.” Jughead sighed.

"Good. We'll head back now." Archie said.

The boys left him as they headed back. They got to the party and everyone was playing party games. Betty was in a bad mood now.

Jughead got there a little bit later and headed up to Betty. He saw everyone was eating as she was in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a secret glass of wine.

"Betty Cooper I have been an idiot. I am sorry." He passed her sunflowers.

“Jug it’s okay. You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I did.”

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Betty didn't think as she kissed on his lips. Jughead kissed her back. It was a quick simple peck as Betty pulled away first. They just stood there awkwardly. "Sorry." Betty blushed.

“Don’t be.”

"We're about to sing happy birthday." She glanced at his lips again.

“Let’s go then.”

"Wait... Avery is sorry. She just needs time." She grabbed the cake. Jughead just shrugged. He walked through to see Collin smiling. The lights were off as everyone began singing happy birthday.

Collin was so happy with everyone there. He blew his candles out making a wish. Shortly after everyone began filtering out. Betty sat with Collin painting using one of his presents. Jughead and Fp were cleaning up the mess. Jughead kept glancing over at Betty and Collin.

"Go to them." Fp told his son. "Me and Alice have this covered."

“Thanks dad.”

Jughead ran into the kitchen seeing Collin draw a tree using his fingerprints as leaves. Jughead smiled and sat with them.

"Daddy look, mommy talented."

"She is." He held her hand.

"Stop it." Betty blushed. "We can talk later right?"

“Of course.”

"Daddy can we watch uncle Collin's star tonight?" Collin asked.

“Sure buddy.”

"We do it every night." Betty told him. Collin hugged his dad. Jughead hugged his son. "Daddy move back in?"

“That’s something me and mommy would have to talk about.”

"Mommy told me maybe yesterday." Collin kissed him.

"Coll what happened to me and daddy speaking about that?" Betty picked him up. He had put paint all on her face by his hands. Jughead laughed softly. "Laughing at me Jones?" Betty put some paint on her hands. She leaned over to him wiping it on his face.

Collin gasped, getting paint on his face. The little boy wiped some paint on both his parents.

“You’re a bad influence Cooper.” Jughead teased.

"Like you're not." She smirked.

"I wasn't until you converted me." He put more paint on her nose. She smiled at him."Daddy is messy." Collin laughed.

“He is.” Betty giggled.

"Hey." Jughead pouted.

“It’s true Jug.”

"I'm better than I was." He kissed her without thinking.

"Eww!"

Jughead laughed softly. Betty smiled at Collin. "I miss this." She smiled more.

Fp took a few candid photos of them. He captured a perfect moment. 

They spent the rest of the night as a family. It felt normal and perfect. Soon it was late enough to get Collin to bed. They put him in a bath before bed and he went out like a light.

Betty and Jughead went to Betty’s childhood bedroom. Jughead was staying at the hotel but they still had to talk. Betty just collapsed on her bed exhausted.

“Today was rough.” Jughead laughed.

"It was." She looked at him. He looked back at her. "But we have to talk." Betty held his hands.

“We do.”

"I really want what we had tonight all the time." She confessed.

“Me too Betts.”

"So what are you waiting for?" Betty sat up looking at him.

“Your friends hate me.”

"But I love you and they loved you once. Avery will have to suck it up." She pouted.

“I love you Betts.”

"So what are we waiting for?" Betty hugged him.

Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty smiled into the kiss. He deepened the kiss getting on the bed with her. They didn't speak as they just kissed. Betty pulled away as they were covered in paint.

"Babe we need a bath now." She teased.

“You don’t want me to go?”

"No. You're staying with me and Collin. I want you forever and I still mean. We promised each other forever in this room. It's been a rocky road but we're doing it."  
Jughead kissed her lovingly. "Can we go for a bath together?" Betty smiled.

“I’d love to.”

Betty headed through to the bathroom she began running a bath. Jughead looked in the dresser draw. He picked up the box he left in there years ago. It still had a ring in it, he thrifted for her.

Jughead got a crazy idea. He would propose now. It was a sign. That ring was still there after all these years. He was planning on using it back in high school but then she left him. He needed to now. They waited too long. He grabbed the box heading to see her place a bath bomb in the tub. 

He smiled at her. "What? Collin steals all of mine." Betty giggled. He pulled her in close by her waist and kissed her passionately. They were so loving with each other. "Let's get in the tub. We're covered in paint." Jughead held the ring in his pocket. "First I have to give you something." He told her.

Betty looked at him confused. Jughead placed the box in her hand as she opened it.

"It's similar to the one we saw in highscool." Betty smiled.

“It is the one from high school.”

"You've had it all this time?" Her eyes lit up. Jughead nodded."I love it."

“Marry me?”

"Yes." Betty said without a doubt.

“Really?” He smiled.

"It's all I've ever wanted." She teared up.

“I love you.”

"I love you more." Betty smiled. He kissed her lovingly.

They could finally be together. They could finally be a family. A family that had confessed everything. 

Life is complicated. It's full of life lessons that are tough. Lessons that are hard. Lessons that pull people in and out of each other's life. But they also teach you who are worth sitting around.

Life lessons leads to confessions. Confessions leads to the truth. Not all of us are strong enough for the truth but if you are strong enough to move past it. Then you are strong enough for the lessons life has thrown to you.

The Jones family. They were the strongest off them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

6 months later: 

Tom and Collin had ended their tour a week ago. The three men planned a trip to Spain for a get away. The original plan was to destress after their tour. 

It is the same plan but Jughead was making the decision if he wanted to go back servicing as his contact is up. Tom and Collin were doing another service. They both had even been promoted.

Betty and the girls were in their office creating this small online magazine. They had all moved to the city. Sam and Avery living together as Betty lived alone and Jughead joined her some weekends. 

Betty was really worried that Jughead would go back into service. They've been talking about it. She didn’t want him to but it was his decision. However, she was enjoying seeing the pictures of the boys on social media. Betty missed him and the girls were teasing her as she missed him.

"Just put a ring on it." Sam teased. Betty rolled her eyes. "Don't we deserve a wedding with all that stress?" Avery sat on her girlfriend's lap.

"We've been dating again for 6 months. Plus he is thinking about going back." Betty sighed.

“Does he want to?”

"I think so. I'm so worried." She sighed.

“What are you worried about?”

"Losing him." Betty confessed. "I love him too much for him to die."

“Tell him that then.” Betty nodded. "Do you guys mind if I call him?"

“Go right ahead B.”

"Try not have sex on the desk." She teased.

"Jokes on you we did that last night." Sam smirked.

Betty headed outside to call Jughead. She was hoping he would pick up and it wasn't too late for him.

“Hey Betts.”

"I don't want you to die." Betty burst out.

“What do you mean? I'm not dying. Are you drunk Betts?”Jughead asked.

"Stone cold sober. If you go back you might die. How can I marry a dead man? How can I start a family with a dead man?"

"Baby we can do all of that whilst I serve."Jughead said.

“And what if you get hurt again? You almost died Juggie.”

"I promise you I won't." He told her. "I love you."

“You can’t know that Jug.” 

“I want to Betts.”

"Fine! I'm so scared that I will lose you and we can't have a family." Betty started to cry.

“I’ll be safe Betts.”

"Yeah well sorry if I don't believe it." She told him.

"Babe?" Jughead whispered.

“What?”

"I love you but this is my life. Take it or leave it. If you want me you'll accept it." Jughead told her.

"Of course I'll accept it. I'm scared we'll never be able to say I do before they take your life away." Betty sobbed.

“Betts I promise I’ll be fine.”

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I vow to you that I will come home. Look baby I have to go. We're about to get in the taxi."

“Fine.”

Betty sighed softly. "I love you baby." Jughead reminded her.

"I love you too."

Jughead ended the call and looked at Tom. "I finally understand what you and Charlotte went through."

"Yeah. But now we're back together trying for a baby." Tom told them.

“Yeah well now Betty is upset with me.”

"She'll get over it. Think about it this way, you just got her back. She's afraid of losing you. Send her a sweet message." Collin said.

“Fine.” Jughead sighed. “I just hate that she’s worried.” He started typing out a message for her.

J: I know you are worried but I love you. We will be fine. I want a family just like you.  
J: I want to marry you tomorrow if I could. I am sorry but I need my family and that's my brothers and sister touring. Including you.

Betty messaged him back. 

B: I love you. I'm just not used to this yet.

J: I get it baby. We’ll work it out.

B: I never want to see you coming home to a hospital unless we're pregnant.

J: I know.

B: I love you Jughead Jones.

J: I love you Betts.

B: have a good time. Come home soon x

J: I will.

B: good. 

_______

2 weeks later: 

Betty and the girls launched their magazine. They had hit 1000 reads. Jughead came home from the holiday with the boys. They were throwing the girls a surprise lunch as they were proud of their friends. Jughead was proud of his girlfriend. It's the last nice thing he could do before leaving in a month.

They came to surprise them at work. Tom was good friends with Avery now and super close with Sam. They have asked the four of them including Collin to be god parents. They found out they were expecting.

"These girls are all work no play." Collin teased heading in.

“Yep.”

"Collin?!" Avery ran over to hug her friend.

“Hey Av!”

"Wait your meant to be in Seattle?" She smiled.

"Well we came to celebrate with you." Tom smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes Sam." He hugged her. 

"Where's Betty?" Jughead asked. 

"She's at a meeting. She's on her way back."

“Oh.”

"She was grabbing coffee." Sam said.

"That's typical." Jughead laughed.

They heard the door open as Betty gasped. Jughead turned around and smiled at her. "Your home!" She placed the coffee's down. Betty ran up and jumped on him.

"You are not allowed to leave my side until you serve again." 

"Baby I can't breath." Betty let go of him slightly.

He kissed her lovingly. Betty deepened the kiss as she slipped a key into his pocket. He held her close. He continued to kiss her head. In the end they pulled away not wanting to be rude. Their friends smiled at them.

"Congratulations girls 1000 hits." Collin said. 

"We're taking you out to celebrate." Tom said.

"Thank you boys." The girls smiled.

Betty looked at Jughead. "Check your pockets." He reached into his pockets. He pulled out the key to her flat. It had a keyering on that was a J and a picture of Hotdog.

Jughead smiled at it. "So?" Betty asked.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

"Yes baby." Betty smiled.

“I’d love to.”

Betty kissed him. "It makes things easier when your not here. I can take care of Hotdog. Wait for you and things." She whispered. Jughead kissed her. "I love you. I'm so excited to live with you."

"She will drive you crazy with decorating." Sam laughed.

"I'm happy we didn't that that stress." Avert hugged Sam.

"I decorate. Charlotte added the accessories." Tom smiled.

“Jug is terrible at decorating. I’ll be doing all the work.” Betty teased.

"I'm going to decorate our bedroom to prove it." Jughead mumbled into the kiss.

"No. You have no sense of style." She smiled.

"I'm not that bad." Jughead picked her up.

“Yes you are.” She kissed him.

“Please?”

"No black." Betty giggled.

“How about navy blue?”

"With bright colours in than yes." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"I can't wait." Betty looked at him smiling. “Me too baby.”

"Let's call it a day and celebrate." She smiled more.

“Okay.”

"We hit a 1000 reads." Betty squealed.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Collin said. "You're like my sisters."

1"Aww thanks Col. We love you. We need you to get a man." Avery smiled.

"Nope. I swear men just hate me."

“You just have to find the right person.”

"That's easy for you guys to say. Mr and Mrs Perfect. Mr going to be a father. Mrs and Mrs lovers." Collin sighed.

“We’re not saying it doesn’t take time.” Avery told him.

"I know but people I've dated hate that I have to commit to the country." He said.

"Don't give up mate. It just takes time." Jughead kissed Betty's cheek.

Collin nodded. They all headed for dinner to celebrate. They laughed and smiled the whole way through.

______

A few weeks later: 

Jughead was shopping for paint. Betty was at work but Collin was with him. Jughead was excited to start decorating. He wanted to surprise Betty when she came home from work. 

"I can't believe your getting excited over some paint. You are official old." Collin teased.

“I am.” He laughed.

"Where's our young soul gone?" He picked up some gloss.

“I wish I knew.” He joked.

"I think Cooper stole it."

“I couldn’t imagine anyone but her to grow old with.” He smiled.

"Now you can." Collin smiled.

Collin teared up. "Stop making me cry." He picked up the navy paint they already looked at. Jughead laughed softly. “I’m serious. I’ve always loved her.”

“Yeah.”

"How is she taking you leaving in a less than two weeks?" He wondered.

“She’s not happy about it.”

"She'll be okay. She has the girls." Collin said.

"I know but she is scared. That's why I want to do our bedroom for her." He smiled. 

“I get it.” His friend looked at him proudly.

"I feel bad you know." Jughead told him as they paid.

“Would you stay home for her?”

"I would but I am not ready to give up the military yet." He confessed.

“I get it. Don’t feel bad. It’s your life Jug.” 

“Yeah but it affects her life now.” Jughead sighed.

"She signed up for it. She can take it." Collin told him.

"Yeah but I need her to know I have something worth coming home to now." Jughead smiled faintly.

“You should talk to her tonight.”

"I will." He hugged his friend.

They headed back to his after. They were on a mission. They were shopping since 8 this morning. Now it was 1pm. He had till 10 tonight. He wanted the whole bedroom decorated by the time she got home. It took hours of determination but it was worth it.

Hours passed and Betty came home exhausted. She wasn't expecting the bedroom to be decorated. She came home to paint cans secretly hidden. Jughead was so excited for her to see it.

"Baby?"

“Yeah?” Jughead walked up behind her.

"You did it didn't you?" Betty smiled.

“I did.”

She ran to the room to see it. Jughead had wrapped the door up with wrapping paper. He began filming her. She punched the wrapping paper crawling through. Betty gasped as it was so stunning. It was something she would have done.

“What do you think?” He smiled.

"I'm impressed." Betty jumped on the bed. "My baby has style." She added.

Betty pulled him on the bed with her. "I love it. It's ashame we only have 2 weeks to share it together." Betty kissed him so he couldn't reply.

Jughead kissed her back as she sat up. "Speaking about that. I finally have something worth fighting for to come home. I am someone to fight for to come home now. That's you. I love you so much and I will promise to come home to you." He laid her down as they began undressing each other.

Clothes came off as they began making sweet passionate love. A night of pure love that they just needed. They just needed to be together. That night was special. They were finally together again. They had moved into a home for themselves. 

Four walls they could start a family. Through the fear and the love. Through the journey. They could one day finally expand their family. The Cooper Jones family could hopefully become a family of three.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. We hope you have enjoyed this fic. We really enjoyed writing it

1 year later: 

Wedding bells were ringing in Riverdale. Betty was at the pembroke as she was getting ready with her bridesmaids and her mother. Kevin, Veronica, Sam and Avery were all her bridesmaids. She didn't have a maid of honor. 

She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She had waited for this moment for so long. It was just going to be a small intimate wedding. Betty was so nervous. She had just wanted to get married just him and Collin but Alice and FP wanted to see their children get married.

Jughead was nervous. They decided to meet up before the wedding. They were sneaking out to Pops. They just needed to calm their nerves. Betty snuck away so easily. She found Jughead drinking a milkshake as she hugged him from behind.

"I hope you are saving your bride to be some." Betty kissed his cheek.

"Hey Baby." Jughead smiled at her.

"Why didn't we get married the month after you proposed to me like I wanted?" She slide into the booth with him.

“I wish we did.”

"Me too. We're only doing this for them. Why don't we go to the courthouse and do it now? We have an hour before the wedding starts." Betty smiled.

“You want to now?”

"I have my dress in the car." She smirked.

“So we’re going to get married twice today?” He teased.

"No. I don't know. I just want to get married for ourselves. We can live stream it for everyone. Just go get Collin."

“Okay.” Jughead held her.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

“Let’s do it.” He smiled.

"Have I told you how much I loved you?" Betty kissed him calling the mayor.

“Often but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.” Jughead teased.

"Jughead Jones I love you."

“I love you Betty Cooper.”

Betty kissed him getting through to the mayor. She was allowing them to come now.

“I’ll get Col and meet you there.” Jughead said.

"You better." She headed to her car taking the milkshake.

Jughead quickly headed to get Collin. They both wanted it to be just them and they were finally getting that. He was so happy they would be married sooner than planned.

Betty had gotten her laptop to go live for everyone. They wouldn't be that selfish and take the whole day away from them. They could all sit in the church. Betty messaged them all to be in the church in 20 minutes and sat down. They had on the monitor the live stream up.

They understood that they just wanted it to be an intimate family moment. They were all thankful they could still watch the moment.

Jughead stood nervously with Collin waiting for Betty to come in with her dress. It wouldn’t be an average ceremony since they were just at the courthouse but they were still excited. All they had to do was sign the paperwork and they would be married. They promise to exchange vows and rings in the car.

Jughead's breath was taken away with how beautiful Betty was. “Wow.” He whispered. Betty smiled at her family as Collin ran up to her. "Mommy is pretty."

“She’s beautiful.” Jughead said.

"Let's get this underway shall we. Your friends and family are watching via live stream at the church."

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled nervously. Jughead looked her up and down. He held her hand as they began signing the papers. Once they were done he kissed her passionately. Everyone in the church was so in awe of the couple. Avery could tell how much he loved Betty. She decided it was best to take it easy on him now.

"Yay mommy has the same name now!"

Jughead laughed softly before they kissed again before heading to their car. They were so happy. Betty sat in the car looking at Jughead. They had just exchanged rings. 

"Jughead Jones we were a couple in highschool. We were mature for our age. We had faced so much at such a young age. Life got in the way so we tried to move on. Until you sent me that letter. In that letter you said to me this. " Betty began telling him her vows.

Hey Cooper, it’s been awhile. I doubt you’ll even see this but I just really want to get a lot off my chest. I am so glad I saw it. Little did we know we had more to get off our chests." She smiled at him.

" I wonder about you a lot... I doubt you wonder about me but I’m doing well. I wondered about you every single day of my life. I lost my way but I did the work because I knew when I saw you again I wanted to myself again." Jughead smiled at her.

"You said you guess you should start by saying I miss you and I missed you too. I missed you when I had you but you had lost yourself. I had missed you for those 9 years apart and those 3 years co parenting our little boy. You once said you've seen things that make you want to crawl up and give up. But you can't. Why? Because you were fighting to keep my country safe. To keep me safe. " Betty stopped to wipe her tears.

"Each night you saw the big dipper. You wish me a good night on it. I did the same My beautiful Juggie. Smart, loving and talented, gorgeous husband. It has taken us a whole life time to get here but I finally understand what it takes to have a stable relationship. A good foundation to happy marriage. We've been through enough to last a lifetime. I'm just happy I get to go through life with you by my side. We're in this together. I vow to be better than before. Use my knowledge from my past mistakes to be the better woman for you my love. Why? Because Jughead Jones, I I you."

Jughead was crying. Collin was wiping his dad's tears away as he sat on his mother's lap.

"Betty Jones, I can finally say that. Getting your letter was the third best thing that could happen to me. The first was having Collin and the second getting married." Betty smiled at him.

"I remember everything you wrote. Dear Juggie, I heard everything you said. You're a right. A goodbye face to face would be too hard. And knowing we had to say goodbye to our relationship four years ago I was right. We were right. Yet we had to do that so we could be where we are today. We both knew we wouldn't be able to walk away. I am so thankful we didn't walk away from each other. You are my everything. We realised our needs. We worked on ourselves and now we are here. Riverdale killed you and it's made me stronger. New York made you stronger but nearly killed me. Yet together we pulled each other back eventually."

Betty was fully crying looking at her husband. "Now we will never live on borrowed time again. You said I hope one day you can forgive me leaving like this. And I did. But I am so lucky you forgave me. But I love you. I love you so much. You said I love you and know one day we'll meet again. Till then Jughead. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for just being you. I will always love you. And we did meet again. Now look where we are. Betty Jones I love you till death do us part."

Betty kissed him passionately. They were both crying. They just had so much love for each other and their little family. Now they could finally just be the family. All the truth laid out in the open. All the love to give. 

The Jones could finally be the Jones as a whole. That’s all that they ever wanted. Their whole family. Finally they were complete and it was all down to a simple letter exchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like this fic. Check out my individual fic and our other collabs.
> 
> Don't forget to support your content creators. Especially in these hard times. 
> 
> We love your support and we are so grateful for it. Thank you.


End file.
